Escape
by facethisnight
Summary: Light Yagami is arrested for killing millions under the name of Kira after the Yellow Box Warehouse incident and is put in jail under surveillance. When he is given a second chance, will Light be able to escape and continue his rule as Kira in a new world
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I'm here with my first ever Death Note fan fiction! So please bare with me!

I got the idea for this fan fiction while listening to "Viva la Vida" by Coldplay. I'm sure there is plenty of other "what if Light didn't die at the end of the series?" fan fics, and as much as I do not like the evil bastard (no offense to any Light fans), I kind of liked the idea. By the way, no one died at the warehouse incident. Which means Light(duh), Mikami and Misa are still alive. But Takada is dead... because she plays no part in my story... and she's annoying.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note... as much as I wish I did...

**Chapter 1**

"Subject appears to have no interest in what is going on around him, has a dazed look on his face and in his eyes, his eyes are glazed over and he seems to have large bags under his eyes. It seems as though he may be going through depression."

"I'm not depressed."

Light Yagami glared at the old man in a gray suit sitting across the table from him. Light's comment was filled with venom. At first, the psychiatrist seemed taken back. He then pushed his glasses up and began to scratch down a few notes.

"As I said. Depressed." The old man turned around, looking at a camera in the corner of the room. "May I ask how long he has been held in here?"

"Three days." A voice replied.

"Let me guess," The old man faced Light again. "Have you slept in the days that you have been held captive?"

"Don't refer to me as some animal." Light spat.

He did not say another word. The psychiatrist took the answer as a "no". He looked at Light. "Why are you refusing to sleep? Can you tell me why you have been arrested? Who are you angry with right now?" The two sat in silence for a few minutes. The old man appeared to be growing angry. "Could you please answer my questions?"

Light merely laughed. "So, they didn't tell you?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"They told me what I need to know, Light. Now could you please-"

"Which means they didn't tell you anything besides my name and that I have been arrested. Let me ask you something." Light leaned on the table, staring the old man in the eyes. "What is your goal? What do you feel you will accomplish by asking me these stupid questions?"

Once again, the old man was speechless. He stuttered as he tried to speak. "The police would just like me to find out your mental condition."

"My mental condition if fine, if you haven't noticed yet."

The old man went to speak when the doors to the small white room opened. Light glanced up to see who is was, only to greet his visitors with an evil grin. There at the door stood Near with Rester standing close to him as if he were a bodyguard. The Japanese Task Force followed him and Light analyzed each member. Both Matsuda and Ide looked like they couldn't bring themselves to look at Light, Aizawa appeared angry and Mogi kept an indifferent expression.

At once, Light jumped out of his chair, only to be thrown back in. He looked down and glared at the ropes the held him down to the chair at his elbows and knees. When Light's attempt failed, he glanced back up at the group.

"Mr. Yagami. Please don't try that again. You might hurt yourself." Rester spoke. "You are lucky we are letting you move your hands and feet."

Light's eyes traveled to the left of Rester. Near was standing there with a small smirk on his face as he twisted a piece of his hair on his index finger. "Cocky little bastard, aren't you?"

"Resorted to cursing, have we, Light?" Near asked, keeping his eyes on the criminal. "I do not see your point in trying to come after me. Without your notebook, you cannot kill me."

Light leered. "I don't need a notebook to snap your neck, _Nate River_."

Although Near was able to act unaffected, Light noticed Near's eyes widen a small fraction. He wondered what was the statement that surprised him. Was it his hostility or saying his real name? "Please control yourself, Light. Also, anything you do is being monitored by my other comrades." Light quickly glanced up at the camera, then back at Near.

"So," Light's head tilted slightly as he spoke. "Why did you come in here?"

Near looked away from Light and brought his gaze to the psychiatrist. "Actually, if you will excuse us for a few more minutes, I would like you and this man to talk for a few more minutes. It would be best, Light, if you cooperate." And with that, Near and the rest left the room.

Light and the old man sat in silence for a few minutes. The old man then tapped his notebook on the table and picked up his pen again. "So, when did you start to feel like this?"

"Feel like what?" Light's voice was emotionless. He tried to hide it, but since he had not slept in a while, jumping up like he did took a lot out of him. Unfortunately, Light could not function very well without sleep, unlike an old detective he used to know.

"Your outburst at Mr. Takeshi back th-" He was inturrupted by Light's sudden laughter. "Why are you laughing?" The old man asked, almost like a child would.

"Takeshi? Is that what he is going by now?" He chuckled.

The psychiatrist shrugged with a confused look on his face. "I did hear you call him another name. It sounded American." He looked nervous as if he had made a mistake. "But it is not my business to-"

Once again, the old man was interrupted. But this time, it wasn't by Light.

"So what?" Light could hear Matsuda shout. "There's millions of others who are just as smart as him."

"I do not believe that there are millions like Light." Near said calmly. "I know Aizawa agrees with me but death will not be as bad as what we have planned."

"I don't care! You heard what he said! He has killed _millions_! Why should he get special treatment? He should get the death penalty!" Matsuda's voice was starting to crack.

"As much as I hate to admit, Light is special."

"He's no better than you are! Why would you need his help?"

"Truth be told, I only captured him with the help of Mello. I don't see any case like this happening for a while but he can still provide help."

Matsuda and the others began to talk at a normal tone, which made it hard for the two of them to hear the rest of the conversation.

Light looked from the white door he had been staring at for the past minute back to the old man. The psychiatrist stared at him with wide eyes and his jaw partially dropped. "You killed millions of people?"

"Now, is that really any part of your business?"

He shook his head. "I know, but don't you know what will happen to you once you are put on records?"

"No." Light attempted to raise his hand to lean his chin on it but couldn't. Instead, he just smiled. "Tell me, what will happen?"

"You'll-"

The white door opened and once again, everyone poured into the small room. "Sir, thank you, but I believe your time is now up." Near told him. "I have a friend who will record your findings and guide you out of the building." The old man nodded, and walked out of the room.

Near took the chair and sat in it, bringing his knees up to his chest. Light grimaced. The appearance of this boy reminded him of L so much, it disgusted him. His long, messy hair and his entire image that screamed that he did not know how to take care of himself. The only difference was that this kid was even too lazy to get out of his pajamas.

"Light Yagami, I would like to negotiate with you." Near spoke, his attention on a spot on the white table.

Light just cocked his head to the side and frowned. "Why should I care?"

Near brought his attention to Light for a few seconds before looking back down at the table. Light had seen some trace of emotion for those few seconds. It was disappointment. Light grew even angrier. Was that brat disappointed in him? Sad that he got caught? That he was captured this easily?

"Light," Near paused, searching for a few quick words. "I know you are angry at me for arresting you but you are a murderer and it is what happens to murderers." He continued to twist his hair around his finger. "But I expected better from you. I did not expect that you would just let your emotions go and get angry at everyone and everything. You are showing no restrictions or control. It is childish."

Laughing, Light kept his eyes on Near. Now the younger man showed curiosity. Light had to admit, he hadn't seen so many emotions from someone who was supposed to be hiding them. Truth be told, Light knew it did not matter how he acted. It wouldn't help him get out of his place. It wouldn't help his situation at all. Nonetheless, Light sat up straight in his chair and took a deep breath. "Point made. Now what else did you want to say?"

Surprise now. Near was showing surprise. Light guessed that Near had not predicted Light calming down so quickly. Staring down at his socks, Near said, "All murderers are sentenced to death. Yet, you are not our average murderer. It took us over six years to solve this case. In those six years, you have spread chaos throughout the world and killed millions. Most police would have killed you on the spot. All evidence pointed to you, including a confession. Most people would have killed you without hesitation. But why would I have kept you alive?"

Light and Near stared at each other for a while. No one said anything. It was as if the two were searching for answers in each others eyes. "Is this a rhetorical question?" Light finally said.

Near shook his head. "I kept you alive for many reasons. One, everyone is interested how you evaded the police for six years. We could consider that many would want to know how you did it but they would not believe us since we have gotten rid of all the death notebooks." Light listened to Near talk and sighed. He knew all of this already. He was pretty sure Near knew that Light knew all of this too. There was something else that Near was going to say. Something that would give him satisfaction and something that would make Light mad. It was just how Near was.

"Two, I wanted to shove your loss in your face."

Light hadn't expected it to be so blunt. At once, he was blinded by anger. Light attempted to stand up again but stopped halfway when he remembered he was tried down. "Well, are you happy?" Light screamed at the white haired boy. "Are you? You've got me tied down to a damn chair in a small white room! What else do you think would fucking shove loosing in my face?"

He snarled through his teeth as his eyes looked around the room. Everyone was on their toes. Rester had taken a few steps towards him, just in case anything happened. Besides that, everyone just looked taken back.

"Not quite." Another growl came from Light as Near responded. "But I don't know what else I can do to make myself feel completely satisfied. Maybe I need a little bit of time." Near just appeared to be talking to himself now. After a moment, he glanced back at Light. "But we have decided to keep you in here. You will be helping us with anything we ask you to."

"And if I refuse?"

"You will probably be tortured, then brought back into this room. The process will repeat if you continue to refuse."

Light glared at Near. He hated the child's bluntness.

"Fine, but don't expect a lot of cases." Light retorted. Near gave an amused look. Why couldn't Light still enjoy his achievements? That was one thing Near could not take away from him. "Also, what has happened to Mikami?"

"He is in a solitary confinement cell currently." Near replied, staring over at Aizawa and the rest. "They have been keeping an eye over your accomplice." Light nodded. He gave Near a look, telling him that he knew that he wanted to know more about him. Near sighed and gave a nod back. Near then looked back at Aizawa.

"Mikami's condition is fine. He was not hurt. The only thing that is weird is that he is showing signs of depression. The man will not talk to anyone and he barely eats when he is fed." Aizawa reported, his back a little straighter than normal. Was he nervous? Light wondered why. "Besides that, he sits on his bed and stared at the wall across from him."

Light showed fake signs of concern. They had thought that the two of them were close so why argue? Then, Light stared at his hands that he attempted to bring together.

Near noticed Light's gestures and stood up. "We'll leave you now. I will hope that you will decide to help us." He said before turning around and exiting the room. Rester and Aizawa quickly followed him. Mogi was behind them. The last ones out of the room were Ide and Matsuda, who spent a few seconds just staring at Light.

"Is there something you want to say?" Light asked them. Ide jumped at his voice and darted out of the room. Meanwhile, Matsuda held a pained look on his face as he spun on his heel with a "Hmph!" and left.

Light took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. He was alone again. Better than being surrounded by those idiots, he thought. "Enjoying the show?" Light said quietly, but just enough for the other being to hear.

Ryuk jumped as he heard Light speak. "How'd you know I was here?" He laughed deeply, scratching the back of his neck. Light didn't answer. He didn't even turn his head to make sure he was right. "Light?" Ryuk floated around, sitting on top of the table.

"Why are you here?" Light asked. Once again, Ryuk was suprised. He would not have known that it was Light who had spoke if he did not recognize his voice.

"Wow! You can talk without moving your lips?" Ryuk chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder what you can't do."

Light did not look up. Instead, he just glared at the table. "Keep it down." He told the shinigami. There was a long pause. Then, "Why did you let me live?" He said lowly.

"You said you didn't want to die..." Ryuk was beginning to get confused. Shouldn't Light be happy he is not dead?

"I'm starting to question that myself. I did not want to die. I wanted to continue living and rule the world as Kira and become a god. Now, I'm still alive, but I am in prison. I don't know what is worse. Dying or being at Near's mercy."

Ryuk listened and let out a fairly large sigh. He turned his head and glanced up at the camera. "I had grown bored of you. You were no longer making things exciting so I decided that would have been the best place to kill you. You were pathetic, lying on the ground begging for help."

Light glanced up at the shinigami. He really did not be reminded of all that. "But then I starting thinking, wouldn't it be more interesting to try to watch you escape? If you were smart enough to stay away from the cops, wouldn't you be smart enough to escape from them?"

"But how am I still alive? You wrote down my name." Light's voice sounded a little desperate. He had not meant to sound like that but he was beginning to get tired and he was not as good at acting when he was tired.

"Afterwards, I wrote down a date about a year from now."

Suddenly, Light looked straight up at Ryuk. His eyes were wide and he was filled with hope. "So, I have a year to escape and change your mind?"

"I guess I can change the date at any time." Ryuk said to himself, tapping his long index finger against his chin. He had not thought about that. Ryuk even considered extending the time if Light made it out.

Light smiled at the shinigami. "Then you have yourself a real show."

* * *

"Sir, look at this." Rester called Near over to his monitor. He took off his headset as Near stood up from playing with his action figures and went over by the monitors. His eyes were on Rester, waiting for him to explain why he called him over. "There's a faint noise in the room but Light's lips aren't moving. I can't understand what the noise is. We have no heaters in the room so I don't know what else the noise could be."

Near picked up the headset and put it by his ear. As he listened, he kept a close eye on the monitor. Light was just sitting there, staring at the table. Occasionally, he would look up with a weird expression on his face.

His eyes widened slightly. It wasn't possible that Light could be talking to someone, could it? Who would there be to talk to? Light had been searched for all electronic devices that he would be able to contact someone with or be tracked. He had no contact to the outside world.

Near considered the possibility that he could be talking to a shinigami. He then shook his head. The rules in the notebook said that only someone who has touched a notebook can hear or see a shinigami. Though, Near had disposed of the notebooks he had got from Mikami and Aizawa. Aizawa had sworn that there were no other notebooks and Near did not see Light having any other notebooks fitting into the equation.

"He might just be humming." Near stated, turning back around. Rester, Gevanni and Halle were all watching him with curiosity. They could obviously tell when he was thinking.

"Sir?" Gevanni asked softly.

Sitting down, Near picked up his toys and began playing with them. They had taken all precautions to make sure there was no way Light could escape. He shouldn't have been worried about the topic. Near was sure that it was impossible.

* * *

Just a quick note, I figure Light must have touched Ryuk's death note at some time so that's how he can still talk to him.

Also, answering another possible question of how Light still has his memories of the death note, he has 490 days if the book is stolen or lost before he losses complete ownership.

All these rules are so complicated! I think I'm trying too hard! Before I do something, I have to make sure it agrees with the rules! -throws my how to read 13 book- GAH! You're causing me nothing but trouble!

Please review! I want to know what you guys think of it so far! I'm still unsure of how this will move along so maybe (with a little encouragement...), I can make this good enough. XD

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who reviewed! So, now that I'm on the second chapter, I'm thinking, "Wouldn't it be even more suspenseful if the readers saw the title of the chapter, and wondered, 'What's gonna happen?'" My answer: No. I'm too lazy to name chapters. Sorry for my laziness.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Death Note.

**Chapter 2**

Near stared closely at the block as he placed it on top of the tower he had been building. He took another block and reached up. As much as he tried to reach, there was no way he would be able to reach while laying on his stomach. Near slid around to a sitting position with his knees brought up to his chest. Finally, he placed the block in his hand on the top of the tower.

He went to reach for another block when his hand stopped before he set it in place. Near just gazed at the block like it would answer his questions. Sighing, Near put it next to him and turned towards Gevanni. "What is Light Yagami's condition?"

Gevanni glanced back at the monitor before facing Near. "Light is still sleeping." His face suddenly became concerned. "He has been sleeping for eighteen hours. Should we wake him?"

Shaking his head, Near's eyes traveled to the monitor. "He stayed up for four days straight. They were all very stressful for him. He should be up soon but let him rest while he can."

Right on cue, Gevanni saw Light's head raise as he woke up. "I guess it is a little too late to let him keep sleeping." He chuckled nervously.

Near nodded. He went to turn around to continue his block tower when he noticed Halle looking at him. "Is there something wrong?" He questioned the female. Her face was blank but it soon began to look disgusted.

"Sir, I hate to argue but it seems like you are giving that murderer _sympathy_." She spoke, her hands were clenched together. "You know what he did. You can't feel sorry for him."

Near blankly stared at Halle as she spoke. He waited for her to stop before defending himself. "There is no way I would ever feel bad for him." Near took a block and stuck it on the one he had in his hand. "I am just making sure that he is not trying to damage himself. Knowing him, he will try to keep himself awake until he passes out from exhaustion again. He might get sick if he continues to do that." Near said. He found himself watching the monitors again. He began to wonder if Light was going to do anything. Not anything, as in moving, but anything to retaliate.

* * *

Light groaned loudly as he raised his head off the table. He hated the fact that he had to sleep in the uncomfortable chair. Plus, his only choices for his head were either letting it lay on his shoulder or the table. He was sure there was probably a large red mark on his face. Light reached up to scratch where his head had been on the table.

A small gasp escaped his mouth. They had untied his hands. Light glanced down to see that he was completely free from the chair. Had they really trusted him enough to untie him? He also felt a little stupid. He wished they had untied his hands before he had gone to sleep. Resting his head on his arms would have been a lot more comfortable than the hard plastic. But he was a still sleeper and he tended to not move while he slept.

Almost as if it amazed him, Light moved his arms around in front of him. They were stiff from being in the same position for three days. This was the first time that Light had noticed that he had been stripped of his suit jacked that he wore to the warehouse the other days. Now, he just sat in his white dress shirt and black pants. Light began to wonder what he had been thinking about for the past three days that distracted him enough to make him forget that he had been wearing the same clothes for a while now.

Light reached up and took off his tie. He threw it on the floor, not caring about it at the moment. Glancing at the camera in the corner of the room, Light now began to wonder what he was supposed to do.

Everything now seemed so... boring. For the past three days, all Light could think about was that either Near was going to give him the death penalty, or sometime now, he would die from his name being written in the death note. Now that he knew he wasn't going to die, for at least a while, Light did not know what to do. To put it simply, he was bored.

Light stood up, only to discover that his legs were weak from almost no use in the past few days. Now that Light thought about it, even if he had been able to stand up when he jumped up at Near, he probably would have fallen down. Light leaned on the table, trying to readjust his legs to his weight.

He then walked around the small room, which was basically one lap around the table. It made Light realized something. They had not placed him in a normal cell. Hell, it was not even a cell. They put him in a interrogation room. It was a small one, but it was defiantly an interrogation room. The table was nailed to the ground, there was enough room for just enough people to talk and a camera to watch.

Was it because they were going to make him work so he at least needed a table. Light would have actually preferred a cell. At least they had bed. Who knew, maybe it was another way to torture him.

Hearing the door click, Light's head flew around to look at it. Slowly, the white door opened and Near walked in, carrying a manila folder and a large bag. Light only noticed for a second before watching Near again. Near took a seat in the chair across from Light, bringing his knees up to his chest. He placed the folder on the table while he dropped the bag next to him.

"What's this?" Light asked, talking the folder and opening it. Inside we several records from, what Light assumed to be, criminal records.

"I'm sure you can tell that they are records and profiles." As Near spoke, Light began to search through the folder. Sure, he may have been Kira, but he was still part of the police and these things still interested him. "You need to go through them, organize them by crime, then name. Some still need their punishment decided. And that does not mean all death penalty." Near and Light both watched each other. They were looking into each others eyes, trying to see what the other was thinking. "They mainly need a determined time in a correctional facility. Since you are the one who has person experience with your career, I'll leave it all up to you."

Light sighed and nodded before looking down at the records. He spread them all out in front of him. There was about fourty files. Most of them were murder charges. Others were charged for rape, theft, or assult. Reading, Light noticed that there were a few who were in the same facility as him.

Something suddenly passed through his vision that broke Light out of his thoughts. Glancing up, Light saw the toy car that had passed by him. Near was driving a remote control car on the table while he was trying to work. He couldn't really be serious.

"What are you doing?"

"Driving my car, obviously." Near said, making the car raise on it's back two tires and begin spinning in place.

Now that his hands were free, Light wanted to punch Near for playing while Light had to do work. Of course, that would end in being tasered, tied back up and being put in solitary confinement for a long time. Instead, Light ignored him and continued organizing the files.

Light first did all the files of the people that were arrested for murder. When he had finished, he found that he had finished at least half of his files. Organizing by last name was hard for over twenty people but Light did it. He hoped that the other sections would be easier since they were smaller. It's not that this task was challenging, it was just that Light did not want to do it. He was being handed work that the fat cops that worked in the offices were too lazy to do. Then again, Near probably asked them for their work.

The toy car that kept zooming past Light with it's little buzzing sound was beginning to make Light angry. It was a small table so Near could not go very with the car. When he got bored of driving back and forth, he began to do tricks with it. A child would have been amused but Light could not stand it.

Finally, when the car passed by him, Light snatched it off the table. He was about to throw it across the room when Rester entered the room. "Mr. Yagami. Please give Near his toy back." Now he was being talked to like he was a child? It tempted Light to throw it even more. He knew no twenty five year old man should never act like that but Light no longer cared. He was going nuts.

Light tried to calm down, taking deep breaths. Light quickly clicked the switch under the car to the 'off' position before placing it back on the table. He couldn't help but feel a little bit of satisfaction when Near moved the joysticks back and forth and got no response. It was short lived, because Near soon figured out the problem, but it still made Light a little happier.

He began to think why Rester knew exactly when to come in. It couldn't have been a coincidence, since the man had already the room. So, Near was there for surveillance and Rester was there for Near's security. Light growled softly.

Calming down again, Light took a deep breath. Breathing in through his nose, Light noticed a sour smell. Suddenly, a bright blush crossed his face. He remembered that he hadn't taken a shower for four days and had been in same clothes for that period of time. Light was happy there wasn't a mirror anywhere around. He'd hate to see what he looked like.

Near seemed to see that Light was uncomfortable with something. "What is it, Light?"

Light laughed nervously. He wasn't worried when he asked to use the restroom but why was he nervous to ask to take a shower? Light sighed, wondering why he was being so weird. "Near, I wondering I would be able to take a shower. I feel kind of... gross."

Near took a few seconds to think. He then nodded his head and smirked slightly. He stood up from his chair. "I will have Gevanni lead you to the shower room in a few minutes. We will bring you a change of clothes." He told Light before leaving the room.

Waiting patiently, Light stood up and leaned on the wall next to the door. Minutes later, the door slowly opened. "Follow me, Mr. Yagami."

Light opened the door more and walked out. The man named Gevanni was someone Light had only seen once, which was at the warehouse. If Light could remember correctly, Near had said that he was the man who had switched the notebooks. He chuckled quietly, he was just another one of Near's lackeys.

Gevanni led Light through many halls. Light tried to remember the place but it felt like they were going in circles. Then again, the man could have been leading him in circles on purpose to make him lose his place. Finally, Gevanni opened a door and Light followed.

The room was a locker room. Though, all of the lockers were abandoned and empty. All except one, which had clothes in it. "A towel is by the opening of the showers. Clothes are in there. I'll be waiting outside the door." Gevanni turned on his heel to leave but stopped. "Near wanted me to tell you to take as long as you want." With that, the man left the room.

Light drifted over to the showers. It was an area seperated by the locker room by a wall with an open space to walk in. Several shower heads poked through the walls. The blue tile walls were cracked and dirty and the floor was even worse. Still, Light had to be happy that he was at least able to shower.

He quickly removed his clothes and placed them outside of the shower. Staring down at his hand, Light frowned at the bandages. Matsuda had shot him in the hand multiple times. As he removed the bandaging, he was disgusted by the hideous marks left from the bullets. He placed the bandages on top of his clothes and walked into the shower.

The floor was cold on his bare feet and the cold air gave him goosebumps. Light twisted on one of the faucets. It took a few seconds for the water to come out and when it did, Light jumped back, avoiding the cold water. Sighing, he waited for the water to warm.

Once it was warm, the water felt good on Light's skin. He was beginning to feel much cleaner. As his eyes searched the room, Light noticed a bar of soap and a bottle of shampoo. Both had no scent at all but it was better than nothing. After shampooing and while Light was cleaning himself with the soap, Light began to look around to see if there was anything else that was odd.

In one of the corners, there was what appeared to be mold. Light grimaced at the sight of the fungi. There was nothing that seemed weird. There were leak marks on the ceiling and in one of the corners, there was a small black circle that seemed to be floating. At once, Light's eyes went wide. It couldn't be...

"Near!" Light shouted, keeping a close eye on the circle.

"Yes, Light?" Light felt his mind shatter at that moment. The man had planted a camera in the shower! In the freaking shower! He understood that there were ways that Light could attempt to escape or contact someone if he was alone but he needed his privacy. Light turned around, trying to cover himself. "It is a little too late for that, Light. Sorry for interrupting you."

The team watched Light slowly sink down to his knees, then to a sitting position. "Is he alright?" Rester asked, watching the monitor with Near. "He kind of looks like he's-"

"He appears to be stressed." Near said monotonously. "My guess is that he never expected to be under watch 24/7 and it is starting to break him down. Though, breaking him down is just what we want." His eyes stayed glued to the monitors as he played with a piece of his hair. After a minute, Near spun in his chair over to where Halle was staring at the monitors that watched over Light's containment room. "There is nothing happening in there. Light is in the showers."

"I know that." Halle said, keeping her head low.

"It would be much more helpful if you were over here."

"You and Rester are already watching him." Her voice was quiet. "I'll just wait over here."

Near shrugged. "Whatever you prefer."

* * *

Light laughed happily as he walked down the streets. There was nothing in front of him but an open road. Nothing in his way. Light glanced over his shoulder to see thousands, no millions, following him. They were all crying out for him. Everyone had happy, smiling faces as they followed him. Among the people who were closely following him were Misa and Mikami.

The massive group continued to follow Light up a large mountain. Once Light had reached the top, he looked down at all of his followers. They were all watching him, calling for him, _worshiping _him. Below him, but above the others, Misa and Mikami watched the group. He laughed loudly and raised his hands. The people cheered even louder. Light had won. He was God.

Suddenly, the mountain began to fall apart. The millions of people disappeared along with the stone. Light began to panic as he looked around. Where did everyone go? Not even Mikami or Misa were around. He went to look down to see that there was nothing but white below him. He had no where to go.

Turning around to check behind him, Light was suddenly sent backwards. He thought he was going to fall off the mountain when he discovered there were barriers stoping him from falling.

Light looked up in the sky to see a giant eye was watching him. Then, Light realized it. The barriers were not to help him from falling. They were to keep him in place. The mountain had disappeared from under him.

He had already fallen.

"Light."

Light's eyes snapped open as he woke with a soft gasp. He raised his head off his arms to see Near standing at the doorway with another folder.

"Light, are you up?"

Even though Light couldn't tell, he had a pained look in his eyes. He stood up and Near took a step back, afraid he might do something. Meanwhile, Light stretched in placed. He looked down at his clothes. He was wearing the white t-shirt and the black sweatpants they had given him to wear a few days ago. They were somewhat comfortable but he was a little cold. "I'm up." He said quietly before sitting back down.

"Good." Near said cautiously as he set the folder on the desk. "I have your work." He took a seat in his normal chair. Light just nodded and took the folder, starting his work with a word or any protest.

Near watched the brunette with confusion. What was that sad look he had seen in his eyes as he woke up? The apathy? The quiet voice? Near began to clench his fists until his knuckles were white. This couldn't be. He expected Light to be much more stronger. But if he were as strong as Near had thought he had been, why was he showing signs of giving up?

* * *

N/A: Yes, Near is much as a spying perv as L. XD

Thus ends my story! I'm kidding! (Don't kill me! It was a joke!) I should have an update up about every week... So sorry I'm not as fast as most people.

And sorry this chapter was so uneventful. I guess I needed a small filler for the time being. Don't worry! More things will happen in future chapters so don't give up on me!

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! Guess what! I got the second DVD of Death Note! WOOT! (I know a lot of people probably have all of the ones that have been released in the US, but why can't I be happy for a little while?) These episodes are frickin hilarious. Quote of the day: "Just watch me, L. I'll solve equations with my right hand and write names with my left. I'll take a potato chip, AND EAT IT!" -dies of laughter- Who knew any man could be that serious about eating a potato chip.

Quick note: So, I overlooked the 23-Day Rule. Sorry about that... But since I've already got the plot planned out, we're just going to act like it never existed! -rips out the two rules- See? They're gone!

L: Technically, ripping out the rules out of the notebook does not make the rules disappear from existence.

Me: ...I know that... And how are you talking to me?

L: I cannot tell you that. But, in this case, it doesn't affect anything so I will tell you. Since I'm not in the story, I am a spectator so I can comment on the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters. Or those freaking adorable Nendoroid figures... Anyone have fifty dollars I can borrow so I can buy them?

**Chapter 3**

It had been two weeks since Light had been put under custody. In those fourteen days, Light had gone from manically angry, to somewhat civilized to monotonous.

Every day, Near would come in his room with a folder at whatever time of the day it was, because Light had no idea when it was night or day anymore, sit down and watch him do his work for a few hours a day. The white haired boy would just play with his toys. Rester, Gevanni and Hal would take turns keeping an eye on the monitors while Aizawa and the others were stuck with watching Mikami.

Every other day, they allowed Light to take a shower and give him a change of clothes, though they were another pair of the same clothes. Besides that, Light did nothing. He was forced to sit in a quiet room, by himself, without anything to do.

Near wound up a toy shaped like a beetle and placed it on the desk, letting it crawl on the desk. He kept his eyes on the monitors, staring at the brunette sitting in his chair. He did not even bother to sleep. He sat there. Just sat there. Near began to wonder how any human could survive. He knew that he wouldn't do well after a day without his toys.

Meanwhile, Light was in his own world as he sat at the desk. He rested his chin in his hand as he stared at the door. But he was not just staring. Light was thinking. He was thinking of different ways he could try to escape from this prison. Yet, every plan that he could come up with was stopped.

He could try to break through the door. Since this place was just a interrogation room, the door shouldn't be that strong. But Near and his crew were watching him so if they saw him, they would immediatly come and stop him.

Light figured that he could run for it when Gevanni led him to the showers. Though, Light did not know which way he would go. Near's plan to confuse Light by leading him in circles worked. If Light tried to run for it while not knowing where to do, he could end up running even further into the prison. He knew he could try to pay more attention while being guided to the showers but with his lack of sleep, Light really could not pay attention to anything anymore. He could sleep more but Near would notice the difference and be suspicious.

There was also the fact of the matter that this was a prison, and there were more than just him and the others he knew in the place.

Then again, Light could just hold Near hostage. They were stupid enough to trust him without being tied down. Light could just grab Near and threaten to kill him if he did not do what he wanted. Near could not do anything. Light had never seen the boy eat anything and he doubted that he had any training in fighting like L did. He would break like a toothpick against Light.

But Rester could do something. The man would burst through the door, coming to save his boss and probably kick Light's ass. Another failed plan.

Light sighed and let his arms drop to his thighs. How long had he been in the room? A few weeks? Light had been held under confinement for fifty days about six years ago. He had survived that so he did not see why it would be so hard this time. Then again, during that time, Light had given up his memories and wanted to catch Kira. At least during that time he could talk to L. It was sad to think that there was someone even less sociable than L. Light snickered at the thought that he might be having an easier time if he was able to talk to Near.

Back when he was confined before, all Light could think about was proving himself to be innocent and catching a criminal that was impossible to catch. He was the one and only Kira. Misa was only a slave. Higuchi did not even count as a serial killer and Mikami was virtually the same as Misa, only a little more bearable. If Light had stayed the same, he'd be chasing after himself. It made no sense.

Luckily, that situation went perfectly and according to plan, Light regained his memories. Just like how of all his plans normally succeeded. Normally. Just this one case, his plan failed and it was not because of him. It was Mikami's fault. He ruined _everything._

Also, Near found a way to use his previous confinement to find out who he was. That part was probably Aizawa's fault. He was sure that the man told Near of the incident when Soichiro had to act like he was about to kill Light and Misa. If he told him what he said, it didn't take a super detective to figure who he was talking to.

It was everyone else's fault that Light was in here. If everyone had just did what Light told them to do, he would still be out in the world, ruling as Kira. Light began to feel a deep hate for everyone on the task force. They were all in on it too. And the fact that Ide and Matsuda act like they are hurt because they found out he was Kira disgusted him. They should have just quit when L suspected them.

Light put his forehead on the table. The cool plastic felt good on his skin. His anger was getting the best of him. Light could not let that happen.

His hand felt the bottom of the table. There were a few poles on the bottom which meant that they were probably able to fold up the legs previously. Why could they get such a crappy table for a room like this?

While searching the bottom of the table, Light felt a prick on the palm of his bare hand and winced, bringing it up. Blood was beginning to emerge from his skin, creating a small bubble that was quickly growing. As fast as he could, Light placed his mouth on the wound. He grimaced at the iron taste of the blood but he had nothing else to get rid of the blood.

Light sat there for a few minutes, keeping his mouth in place. When he felt it was safe, Light took away his hand and stared at it. There was only a small hole but it must have punctured far for him to bleed as much as he did. Light chuckled. At least it wasn't as bad as being shot in the hand.

Ignoring the fact that, for some reason, he was being a optimist, Light glanced up at the camera. He wondered if they had seen what had happened.

* * *

Another boring day. The most exciting thing Light could find in the files Near gave him was that one of the men jumped off a highway overpass while trying to run from the cops survived the jump without a broken bone or any serious injury. Still, he was arrested so either way, he was caught.

Light was almost finished with his work when the white door slammed open. Matsuda was standing in the doorway, breathing deeply. He looked as if he just ran to the room. "Near! We have a problem." Up until now, Near had kept his eyes on his action figures. He glanced over his shoulder to look at Matsuda.

"What is it?"

"You know how we have been telling you that Mikami has not been sleeping or eating very much?" Matsuda's voice was a bit too loud for the room they were in. "Well, Mikami has been eating almost nothing and we think he may have just passed out."

Near sighed. "Are you sure he did not just go to sleep?"

"He just kind of began to sway in place and he fell to the ground." Matsuda said, having a hard time explaining what happened. "I... I really don't think it was intentional."

Near was beginning to look annoyed. Light watched with interest. While watching, he began to wonder if Near was really that heartless. "Why are you talking to me about it?" Question answered.

"We, um," Matsuda must have thought Near would be willing to do something that he did not care about. Light was amused to see Matsuda struggle. Even Light new the only reason Near was interested in Mikami was because he was helping Light. "We are not sure what to do with him. We think he might be trying to kill himself."

"When he wakes up, make him eat." Near made his robot fight the cop. "If he refuses, threaten him." He put it simply.

Matsuda quietly nodded and left the room. Everything returned back to normal. Near continued playing with his toys and Light did his work. That is, until about an hour later when Matsuda appeared in the room again, with less of a dramatic entrance. "Yes?" Near asked, not even bothering to turn his head.

"We managed to get him to eat a small amount of food. Though, Aizawa pointed a gun to his head, ordering him to do it." The last part Matsuda said lower than before. "But he requested to speak to Light."

This must have caught Near's attention because he turned around to look at Matsuda. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him we would ask you."

Near took a moment to think. He glanced from Matsuda, to Light, to his toys and back to Matsuda. "Bring him, handcuffed, to this room. Gevanni will walk with one of your members to this room." Near must have really disrespected the Japanese Task Force. He had to make sure they knew to handcuff him and he wanted Gevanni to make sure Mikami did not know his way around.

As Matsuda turned to leave, Near faced the camera in the corner. "Also, Halle, will you get a glass of water and something for him to eat?" For some reason, Light was expecting a response. He was almost sure that it was a one way camera by now.

Near sat with Light in silence while they waited for Mikami to come. Light knew he should have been thinking of what he was supposed to say to the older man, but instead, Light was trying to figure out which of the task force members would bring Mikami. It was like a small game to him. They could have Matsuda or Ide to bring him but there would a be small risk that they would let Mikami do something. Mogi was strong and would not let anything happen, but then again, Aizawa put a gun to his head, so he was sure Mikami was probably deathly afraid of the man by now.

After a few minutes, the door creaked open slowly. Gevanni and Aizawa stood on each side of Mikami. Light felt a little bit proud that he had guessed right. As they brought the man in the room, Light inspected him. His hands were handcuffed behind his back. Mikami's eyes had bags under his eyes, his cheeks had sunken in and his clothes hung loosely on him.

They had given him the normal jail jumpsuit so Light figured that he was in a normal cell. Light began to wonder why they were keeping Mikami alive. Sure, he was a very smart man but he had assisted Light and did the exact same things as him. He killed people with the notebook. Did they see benefit in keeping him alive? Were they making him do the same thing as Light? Light shook his head, doubting the latter.

But the reason did not matter to Light. As long as Mikami was alive, he would use him to his benefit.

It appeared as though Mikami had wondered why they were keeping him alive also, since he had been trying to kill himself. The only thing that confused Light was why did Mikami want to talk to him? He told Light that he hated him after he found out that Light wasn't all he expected him to be. Then, a grin crossed Light's face. Turned out, Mikami did not actually hate him. He was still a puppet to Light.

Light raised his head to realize that it was just him and Mikami. The black-haired man gave him an angry glare as he looked up. So, Mikami did not hate him but he was angry. Light could manage with that.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Mikami jumped slightly at the noise. His angry expression suddenly disappeared and he stared down at the table. Once again, he jumped when the door opened. Halle brought in a plate of food and a glass of water. Without a word, she left. Mikami decided to ignore it. When Light noticed, he sighed softly. They had brought him a plate with an apple, a chunk of bread and a piece of cheese.

"Can I have the apple?" Light heard a voice behind him chuckle happily and glared. Ryuk always appeared at the most random times. And, of course, he could not have the apple. That would show that Ryuk was still with Light and they'd get suspicous.

Light thought for a minute. He had to find a way to get on Mikami's good side. Light reached across the table and let his hand trace Mikami's cheek bones. Mikami's eyes went wide as a pink blush covered his face. "You should really eat. You're not looking very healthy. You've lost an unhealthy amount of weight in a few weeks."

Mikami grabbed the plate and backed away from the table a bit. "You're one to talk." Mikami muttered softly. Light faked a smile, though the comment angered him slightly. He knew he probably looked horrible right now. He had been doing almost the same thing as Mikami. The only difference was that Light was eating and sleeping just enough to stay alive, while Mikami was doing the opposite.

He took a small bite of the cheese and glanced back up at Light. "You still have not answered my question." Light stretched in his chair, leaning back on his chair. He took a quick look at the camera. Light was certain that they would all be watching. As he went back to his normal sitting position, Light made sure his back was facing the camera.

"I just had to make sure you were still alive." Mikami said quietly.

Light nodded softly. He took a deep breath. If he was going to make sure his plan was going to work, it was going to have to be now. _"Do you understand this? If so, nod your head."_Light did not say this out loud but instead, with sign language. Mikami's eyes watched Light's hands and gave him a small nod.

Perfect, Light thought. As long as he could keep a conversation in both languages going, then maybe he could communicate with Mikami. Since the older man was a prosecutor, he had probably been in the court setting many times and learned sign language from seeing it so much. Light had already learned a few other languages and felt that it might be useful some time or another. "So, how are you doing?" Light said.

"How do you think?" Mikami looked mad again.

_"We need to keep up a normal conversation."_Light signed, watching Mikami do his best to look without looking. "I'm sorry. I know it was a stupid question." Light chuckled softly. _"I know you are mad at me, but I need your help."_

Mikami blushed slightly again. "Well, um..." He paused and Light saw him look at his hands. As much as he hated this man, he had a small ounce of respect for him. He could tell he wanted to sign Light something but he would be seen by the camera. "How have you been in here?"

"About the same." Light smiled, working his charms on the man. "Do you have any family or friends that you would want to call? They were supposed to alert family members but I see that they haven't." Meanwhile, Light was telling Mikami other things that Near and the others could not see. _"I will find a way out of this place but I am not going to be to do it alone."_

"What can I do? I'm trapped in here." Light felt anger bubble in his chest. Why would he answer his questions aloud? "There's no way to contact them if they didn't. Besides, the only family I have is my mom but she is not too fond of me." Light began to calm down. He hid his answer in the context. Once again, a small amount of respect.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Light stared down, then back up. _"I'm going to need you once we get out. It will take a while, but we will get out of here. I just need you to keep your faith in me."_

A smile crossed Mikami's face. He whispered, "God." under his breath and nodded, continuing the act. "It's fine. It does not make a difference to me."

Mikami took a large bite out of the apple and Light could hear Ryuk crying behind him. "I wanted that!" He wined loudly.

The two were quiet again as Mikami ate the food on the plate and drank the water. Light hid his grin while he watched Mikami. He had given him a reason to still make him believe that he was God. As long as Mikami still believed, Light could still use him as his dog.

Once Mikami had finished, Gevanni and Aizawa opened the door and stared at Mikami. "Your time is up." Aizawa said roughly. A sign of distress crossed Mikami's expression but he nodded. Gevanni grabbed him by his wrists and yanked him up. Mikami looked at Light one more time before leaving.

As the door shut, Light leaned back in his chair and gazed up at the camera with a smile on his face.

"Sir, why is he smiling?" Rester looked closer at the monitor to make sure what he was seeing was a smile.

Near gave a somewhat aggrivated expression. "He thinks he accomplished something." But what? Near wondered to himself. It was not like they could communicate with each other besides talking. There was no way to write something. Plus, if they mouthed words, Rester was able to read them.

Then what was Light so happy about?

* * *

I feel like every chapter, I'm ending with a question from Near. XD Weird, not on purpose trend but it works for an ending, I guess.

BTW! There is no planned romance in this story... Or shonen-ai. Light supposedly "flirting" with Mikami is him just trying to get him on his side again. Think about it, how would you feel if you got touched by your idol? XD I'm not saying I don't support the couple (cuz I totally do!) but there is no romance in this. Just incase people are going to be like, "GASP! I thought this would be a straight story!" lol...

I don't know if the japanese have sign language or how it works for them but we're going to act like it works the same way it does in english... for the sake of the story.

And yes, Light is a vampire and enjoys the taste of blood. XD

Please review!

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

I hoped everyone enjoyed their fourth of July... whether you celebrated or not. XD

So, I finally saw the last episode of Death Note. Obviously, if you haven't noticed, this is based off the manga. Mikami would not be here if it was from the anime. (Is it just me or does he pull his thumb off? XD OUCH) I loved the last episode (GO BRAD AND YOUR CRAZY LAUGH!) but I guess this is just a reminder. Though, I might pull a few things out of the episode.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Death Note

**Chapter 4**

Light smiled happily. They were following _him_. No one else. Light was the one that everyone worshipped and loved. His followers loved him because they knew he was protecting him. The crowds cheered for him. Everything was how Light wanted it to be. It had gone his way.

If only.

At once, his surrounding appeared to be a bleak, gray desert. He was alone again. Everything that he had once dreamed for was gone. It tore at Light as he sank to his knees. How could this happen? He had planned everything to go perfectly. It drove Light insane.

As a cold wind blew through the desert, Light stared up at the sky. The gray clouds went on for as far as the eye could see. What was he supposed to do? There was no way out of this place.

"Light."

Light raised his head and opened his eyes to meet large, empty black eyes. He gasped loudly, trying to register what he saw. _"What do you think, Light?"_

With a loud shout, Light's hand made contact with the person in front of him. He shot out of his chair and backed away. Breathing hard, Light soon realized what he had done.

Near had leaned over the table, trying to wake Light up. Which meant that Light had just slapped Near. The white haired boy stood in place, holding his hand on his cheek. Light could see his pale cheek becoming pink slowly. Near's eyes traveled back up to Light. He appeared to want to say something but was speechless. Once Light's breathing had slowed down, he gave an apologetic look and sat back down.

"Are you okay, Light?" Near brought his hand away from his cheek to pick up his toy bag. Light winced softly when he saw the mark he had left on Near. He would have taken pride in it if he had done it on purpose.

"I'm fine." Light shook his head. He felt his heart still beating rapidly. Taking a few deep breaths, Light tried to calm down. Why had he panicked? He was getting tired of all of the dreams he was having. Every time, he would rule as Kira, then have everything taken away from him. The dreams were making Light not want to sleep any more than he had been. As much as he was sick of them, it did not scare him.

It was Near's black eyes. They were the exact same as _his_. Light ran his fingers through his brown hair. He knew he had gotten rid of him a long time ago but this pressure he had been going through for the past month was beginning to mess with Light's head. Plus, the fact that Near was so much like _him_, so much like L, drove Light to the edge. Sure, they looked simular with their messy hair and how skinny they were but there was something else that every time Light saw Near, it reminded him on L.

Their eyes. Both of their eyes were black and empty. They held no attachments but to accomplish their goal. Light began to wonder how they lived. Most would say that Near was attached toys but Light figured it was something for him to do until he found something more interesting.

Light took a seat in his chair and looked at Near again. The mark was not disappearing. Light was surprised his bodyguard was not down there, kicking Light's ass at the moment. Hopefully, Rester was able to tell that it was an accident.

He felt a small amount of stress. Light could not believe he was still thinking of L at a time like this. Then again, Light would have much rather lost to L than losing to this kid who only beat him because of the help from Mello. At least L was an equal to Light.

"When do you plan on getting started?" Near had a bit of malice in his voice. He must have not been used to pain, even if it was just a slap to the face.

Light looked down to see the usual folder in front of him. He sighed. At least Light had gotten the sleep he needed for that period of time. He knew that now, he just had to do his work.

* * *

"I don't get it!" Matsuda leaned back in his chair, trying to balance a pencil in between his upper lip and his nose. "Why is Near keeping this guy alive? He's useless to Light now. Plus, he's a murderer. Don't murderers normally get the death penalty?"

Aizawa's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "We are just going to have to listen to Near for now." He quickly swiped the pen off of Matsuda's face. "So stop messing around!" He growled.

"Sir, no offense, but Mikami's not doing anything." Ide commented, motioning towards the monitors. "He just stared at the wall for as long as he is awake. The only difference that we have seen him was that since he saw Light, he began eating."

"Like I said, Near's or-" Aizawa began but was interrupted.

"Don't use his name so lightly." Matsuda snapped at Ide. All of the member's attention was now on Matsuda. The black haired man faced away from them with his arms crossed over his chest.

Aizawa was a little bit concerned. It had been almost a month since they had arrested Light and Mikami. They were all crammed in the small surveillance booth every day and they took turns staying at night. If it wasn't the task force with him, most would think it was just all of the stress from doing the same boring thing every day.

But they all knew what it was. Matsuda was still greatly hurt from hearing Light's confession. He had heard everyones accusations of Light being Kira before but he must have had a large doubt. It did not hurt Aizawa as much as anyone else because he believed that Light was Kira since he found out that Light and Takada were writing notes to each other during their meeting. He could not tell Mogi's condition. He held a calm demeanor but Aizawa could remember Mogi's look from that day. He was fond of Light, along with Ide. Ide and Aizawa were close but Ide also had faith in Light.

Yet, Matsuda's situation was completely different. It was not about faith or fondness. Matsuda was very close to Soichiro Yagami. When he found out that it was Light who led his own father to his grave, it infuriated him. And just when Matsuda was dedicated in killing Light, Light told Matsuda that he was the one person who he believed could relate with him. That must have been a stab to the heart.

During the first few days, just the mention of Light would make Matsuda begin crying. After Matsuda's outburst at Near, he was sent home for a few days to compose himself and try to get better.

It hurt Aizawa to see the man like this. He was always so happy and jumpy. Now, Matsuda was depressed because of Light. Because of Light... That what pissed Aizawa off the most.

"This way?" A loud voice was heard from outside the room. They all turned their heads to see if they could see anyone out the door they left open. The voice was high pitched and feminine. Why did it sound so familiar? "Third door on the right? Alright!"

At once, all of their jaws dropped. Right as they registered who it was, they appeared in the doorway with a bright smile. She wore a black sweater with dark blue jeans. Though she wore a happy smile, Aizawa noticed the dark bags under her eyes.

"Misa? What are you doing here?" He was the first to speak. "And how did you get in here?"

"I just told them that I was Matsuda's girlfriend and I came to bring him lunch." None of them had noticed the lunchbox in her hands until she handed it to him. "Sorry for having to lie about being your girlfriend but I figured you guys would like some real food." She smiled. "But I came here to see Light. Where is he?" Misa glanced at the monitors. "That's not him. Who is that?"

Aizawa noticed Matsuda shake involuntarily when she mentioned Light. Luckily, Misa seemed not to notice. "How did you find out that he was arrested? There has been no information released to the news or families."

It took a moment for Aizawa to realize that Misa had a shocked look on her face. Which meant... She didn't know? Aizawa wanted to slam his head against the desk. He was going to hate her reaction.

"I called the police and asked where you guys were because you were not in the usual place." Tears were gathering at the corners of her eyes. Her voice was starting to crack as she spoke. "They told me that you were asked by a detective to help him at a prison and they told me you were here." Suddenly, she cracked. "What do you mean he was arrested? How was he arrested? He was helping you guys find Kira! This is impossible!" Streams of tears traveled down her face as she spoke.

Matsuda looked disgusted. "You're telling me that, even as your fiance, he did not tell you?"

"Tell me what?" She begged Matsuda to tell her.

"He was arrested for being Kira!" Matsuda stood up, letting the lunchbox that sat on his lap fall to the ground. "That piece of trash was Kira and you did not know?" He shouted.

"Matsuda." Aizawa tried to get his attention but he was not having any luck.

"You've known him for how many years now and you never knew?" He continued. Matsuda waited for an answer, breathing in and out deeply.

Aizawa thought about the possibility of Misa really not knowing. She was an actress but her words and her tears seemed to be true. Earlier in the investigation, she was arrested for being the second Kira but was released for not having enough evidence to prove that she was the second Kira. Mogi stayed with her though and there were no signs of her being the second Kira. So maybe it was possible.

Misa shook her head frantically. Her hair began to stick to her face as she stared at the task force for answers. Meanwhile, Aizawa sighed. "We can request for you to talk to him if you would like."

At once, Misa hugged the still sitting down Aizawa. "Thank you." She smiled.

Aizawa nodded and stood up, heading out the door.

Misa wiped her tears and looked back at Matsuda, whose chest was raising and lowering quickly. As much as he tried to hold it in, he began to cry. Misa looked taken back to see him cry. "I'm sorry, Matsu." She reached in her pocket and handed him a hankerchief.

He took it and sat down, reaching down to grab the fallen box. "Thanks." He said simply.

It was awkward for everyone in the room. Misa decided to try to break the silence. "Who is that? And how come you guys have to watch him?"

"That is Teru Mikami." Ide spoke up. "He was Kira's, I mean Light's accomplice in carrying out the actions of Kira and attempted to kill us."

Misa looked closer at the monitor. "It's kind of a shame. He's very handsome." She said. Though, Misa felt a small amount of jelousy, knowing that this man had been closer to Light than she had been in the past two months.

Minutes late, Aizawa came back to the room. "Near said that he will allow you to speak to Light."

"Near?"

"The detective." Aizawa simplified for Misa. "But, if you will follow me, I will lead you to Light's room." He told her, then faced the rest of the task force. "I will be back once their meeting is over." Matsuda, Ide and Mogi nodded to Aizawa and the two left the room.

As they walked to Light's room. Misa was amazed how close the two rooms were. Aizawa led her through two hallways and it took less than thirty seconds to get to his room. Misa noticed that they were keeping Light in a room instead of a cell. They were treating him as a special case? That was Light for you. "Well, here you are. Do know that you will be watched so whatever you do, we will see." Aizawa gave her the warning before leaving her.'

Misa reached for the doorknob. On the other side of this door was Light. Not only Light, but her idol, Kira. Most people would be suprised that he was Kira but Misa was proud. The man she loved was Kira. But for some reason, when Aizawa told her that he was Kira, the feeling was familiar. It was not a surprise. It was like, deep down, Misa had already known. She just could not figure it out until now.

She opened the door and flew at Light. "Light!" She shouted happily.

On the other hand, Light was frozen with surprise. This was something he did not expect.

He blushed slightly as she hugged him. Reluctantly, Light hugged her in return. For some reason, it felt... nice. He hated her with all of his might but human contact felt good. Light felt his face return back to its normal temperature just as Misa backed away.

She was crying. Light felt a small tug at his heart. She was crying for him? In the past, Light had made someone care about him just for his benefit but why was it surprising that she was crying for him? He knew about her creepy obsession for him. "Light, you have lost so much weight." Her hand traced his jawline and Light remembered doing this to Mikami when they talked. Were he and Misa that much alike? Light shook his head, denying the thought and making Misa remove her hand.

"Are doing alright, Light? You haven't been starving yourself, have you? I should have made more than one lunchbox!" She said. Light grimaced at how much she sounded like his wife. They had been engaged earlier, hadn't they?

Misa took a seat in the other chair that the other visitors sat in. A smile crossed her face as she stared at Light. "What?" Light suddenly felt self-conscious. He knew he looked like shit. He became skinnier from malnutrition and he hadn't taken a shower in two days but sitting around, doing nothing doesn't affect you that much.

"I heard why." She tried to hide the details, knowing Aizawa and Near were watching. "I'm so happy. I just hate that you were sent here."

Light shrugged. "I guess I am being punished for my crimes." Light completely denied that what he had done were crimes. Looking back at Misa, he had to find a way to communicate with Misa. She did not know sign language and they could not talk out loud with what he wanted to tell her.

To tell the truth, Light could not have been happier that she had come. He had trying to come up with a plan for weeks and finally, now that he could talk to someone from the outside, it just may have been his ticket out of this hellhole. The only problem was how he was going to tell Misa the plan.

Then, an idea popped in Light's head. He reached down and winced as his hand pricked the pointed edge he had found before. He stared down at his hand to see blood emerge. Looking back up, Light checked to see what Misa was doing. She was just glancing around the room, probably trying to come up with something to say.

Light took his right index finger and dipped it in the blood. He began to write a letters in each of the three sections of his fingers, excluding his thumbs, from A to Z. He made sure that they were legible and wrote the final two letters on his two palms. Misa knew how to spell at least, right?

"Misa," Light spoke up, bring his hands up. Once again, he made sure his back was facing the camera as he shifted in his seat. Misa's eyes drifted down to Light's hands as he let out a loud gasp. "Shhhh..." Light said quietly. He leaned over the table to kiss Misa on the cheek. While he was still close to her face, Light whispered. "Follow the letters I cover. I need you to understand what I am telling you but we also need to keep a conversation. Figure out what I say and then continue the conversation." Light sat back down, careful not to smear the letters he had painted with his own blood.

Misa watched Light as he subtlety moved his hands. He first covered the 'i', then the 'f', next 'y', 'o', 'u'. By the end of it, she put it together, _"If you understand this, tell me what you have been doing lately."_

"I got a few guest spots on some day time shows but I haven't been really busy." She told Light with a smile.

"Sounds exciting. No movies lately?" Light said softly. Meanwhile, he continued. _"I need to find a way out of this place and you are my only hope."_Misa knew that Light was keeping the words small so it would be easier. _"Pay close attention to what I say. This will be the only time I can tell you."_

"My manager says that after the New Years incident, it would be best for me to relax. He said he will get me some roles on TV shows or interviews so I can keep making money." She giggled nervously, keeping and eye on Light's hands.

"Whatever helps." Light shrugged. _"The only way to get out of here with everyone watching is to get out while they are not watching."_

"Right." Misa nodded, smiling too. "But what do you think I should do?" She tried to find ways to respond to Light without making it sound like they were talking about something else.

Light looked annoyed for a few seconds, but then smiled softly again. "You should do whatever will make you happy." _"This is what you are going to need to do. Find as many people that you can who support Kira. I need hundreds to thousands. Make sure the police do not find out."_

"They are having auditions everywhere. That's a lot. I don't know which one I would want to try out for."

"Choose the ones you think you will do best at."

_"They need to attack this place somehow. Just make sure they attack this area. They need to avoid other inmates. They all need to wear something to hide their identities. With a ton of chaos happening, Near will panic." _While Light did this, he and Misa continued to speak. Light tried not to make the sentences too long. He hoped Misa could fill in the details. _"You will need two special teams of about ten or twenty each. One will come to get me and the other will get Mikami. Make sure they bring masks for us to get away. This needs to happen in about a month. Four weeks from now, it does not matter which day. No earlier than then."_

Misa made sure to remember it. After every sentence, she would repeat it over and over again until he began to spell out words again.

_"Now, repeat to me what I just said without letting Near know our plans."_

"It's kind of a shame." Misa giggled. "My friend was having a masquerade next month and I wanted you to come. There was supposed to be a lot of people to come. I mean, _a lot._" She told him, then stopping to think. "Though, she's worried that some people will invite people that she does not like. You were allowed to invite your friends too. I think she said that each person could invite ten to twenty people. She really wanted to escape her boredom, I guess."

Light nodded. Talking about a party was no exactly the way he would have expected her to tell what she heard. It was possible when taking a party that she could have mixed things up. Still, everything sounded close to what he had told her. "It's a shame I'll be missing that."

Misa agreed with him. She stood up and looked back at Light. "Do you think I can keep seeing you?"

"I doubt it. They have me under tight security and you are just a bother to them." Light told her. "It would be best if stopped talking for a while." Light knew that if Misa came and visited her too much, he would figure out that they were plotting something. He needed her to leave here and not come back until that day.

Light could not tell if it was an act or not, but he watched Misa nod to him as tears traveled down her cheeks. "Right. Bye Light." She managed a smile through her tears and walked out of the room.

Truthfully, Light liked what she did better than his original plan. Aizawa and Near would probably have taken what just happened as a break up. As long as Misa remembered what she was supposed to do, then it was possible that Light could be out of this place in a month. As the the door shut, Light leaned back in his chair. A month? Less than a month had already passed in this dump and he'd have to wait even longer. All Light could do was sit and wait for a month to pass.

As Aizawa left to guide Misa out of the place, Near sat and analyzed what had happened. Why would Light decide to break up with Misa? Just because he was in jail?

Then again, it seemed completely logical. He knew he would be in here for the rest of his life so maybe he believed it was best to let go of all outside connections. But then again, wouldn't doing this also be a clue that he might try to kill himself soon?

Near could not predict what Light was going to do. He was not sure if he was just going to keep doing what Near told him, attempt to escape or just kill himself. He showed mixed signs of all of them. Looking closer at the monitors, Near looked for something that could tell him what Light was going to do. The one thing that backfired with giving Light nothing to do is that there was nothing Near could get from Light.

Plus, things were getting boring. Maybe it would have been best just to give Light the death penalty.

* * *

**A/N**: Once again, this is hard to explain because they all speak Japanese but all these things they are doing require the english language. So this is still just English. As much as it is _supposed _to be in Japanese. I know it's confusing. XD Sorry...

Please review and tell me what you think about the story!

Until later!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I appreciate it! By the way, I know Misa seemed a little bit too smart in the last chapter. As much as I hate the woman, you can't expect her to be completely retarded...

L: Yes you can.

Me: Be quiet! I'm sure she at least knows how to spell! Even if she didn't she does here...

**Disclaimer: **I own nada.

**Chapter 5**

Light walked out of the showers and wrapped a towel around his waist. The shower had felt nice. Plus, he was glad that he was able to do something. Hell, there were so many reasons that Light was happy to take a shower, he had trouble naming them all. He got out of the tiny white room, even if it was less than an hour. It was refreshing to feel clean. He got to see what time of the day it was. Plus, Light got to see his current condition.

He slowly stepped over to the mirror. Everything that Light had worked on before, keeping himself in good shape and staying healthy, seemed like it was all a waste now. He had become thinner and bonier. His hair looked messy. It stuck up in places that annoyed Light but he just did not care enough to actually fix it. Light ran his fingers through his caramel hair, flattening and untangling it.

Looking back at his face, Light saw something he had failed to notice before. Under his eyes, black bags were appearing. Had he really not gotten enough sleep? He remembered staying up for many of Near's visits before. Light assumed that Near came in his room once a day and stayed as long as it took for Light finished. It wasn't that Light did not want sleep but he just could no seem to go to sleep when he wanted. He believed it was because he had been thinking too much.

People who could not sleep are considered insomniacs. Insomniacs are believed to have sleeping problems because they have too much on their minds. Restless minds. Light chuckled at the thought. Light had never been an insomniac before so it was unusual. Really, the only person he could remember with the problem was L.

When Light had first seen his bags, he immediately thought of L. Light had always thought of them as a annoying attribute to the detective. Now that he had them... Did that make him like L?

Light suddenly remembered someone mentioning that he reminded them of L. Plus, it was before Light had even met L. Light paused to try to remember who had said it.

He remembered reading a magazine that similar people are bounded by the same fate. Then again, it was just a stupid magazine that probably made it up so women could go to their boyfriends and talk about how they would be together forever. Still, it was interesting thought.

Naomi Misora! The name popped in Light's head as he remembered. The woman who almost gave the task force information that probably would have let L win. She had told him it with such happiness in her eyes too. Light scoffed. How was it a good thing that he was like L?

Light dragged his feet over to his locker and changed into the clothes they had given him. Black sweats and a gray long sleeve shirt. At least this time, they gave him something with more warmth. Hell, it was February. There was no reason he should have been wearing short sleeved shirts. Then again, it could have been March. Light couldn't tell.

Stepping towards the door, Light caught his reflection in the mirror again. He smirked slightly. What next? Was he going to have a hunched back, decide not to wear shoes and stop caring about his hair? Light opened the door and gave Gevanni a look that he was ready to go back to his room. The black haired man nodded and led him back.

As they walked, Light began to wonder. Why had L asked him to become his successor? He already had two waiting in line. Plus, he suspected him of being Kira. Back then, he used it to try to see if Light was Kira but that was when he lost his memories. Still, when L asked, it seemed honest.

Really, Light was not complaining about the position. He was just questioning why he was chosen. There was the possibility that L did not like the two boys waiting in line. Light laughed under his breath. That would be priceless.

Gevanni opened the door to his room. Light thanked him with a nod and walked in. He immediately sat down at the table. Light glanced around, as if he would find something else besides the two chairs, the table and walls. Shrugging, Light leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.

Near brought his face closer to the monitor. "We made sure there was nothing in the lights, right?" Near asked without taking his eyes from the screen.

"Sir, there's nothing but light bulbs."

Near thought for a minute. "Do you think it's possible he might use the glass from one of the light bulbs to threaten us or himself?"

Rester shook his head. "Possible but highly unlikely." He gave the younger boy a look of concern. "Sir, I think you may be thinking too much into this. He is probably just bored."

Shooting Rester a glare, Near sighed quietly. Of course he would be bored. Light had spent twenty nine days in the room with nothing to do besides the useless folder of things they had already deciphered that Near gave him every day. Near clicked on a folder on his laptop and stared at the log he had created. It recorded odd behavior or occurrences in the past twenty nine days. He growled at how boring it was. The first few days were just filled with screaming and violence from Light. Soon, Near had nothing else to record on besides what he ate and what he looked at oddly.

The only interesting ones were Misa Amane and Teru Mikami's meetings with Light Yagami. Yet, that was all that was interesting. The conversations provided no information or even entertainment. Though, the mini soap opera with Light and Misa was decently interesting.

Both times, Light had been facing away from the camera. He could have been mouthing words to Mikami, but what did it matter? It was not like they could do anything. There were many security guard in this place that would stop them before they did anything serious.

Plus, Near had a large doubt that Misa could read lips. Aizawa had told him that she was not the brightest in the bunch.

If Light had been whispering something, they would have picked up some kind of noise and sent someone in there. Near had to admit, they had given him some pretty crappy equipment. He had requested to install new ones with no additional charge to the facility but they refused. Idiots.

Near's eyes traveled to the folder he had put together. He began to wonder why he was actually keeping Light alive for this. Light should have gotten the death sentence the day after he was caught. But something told Near that he was not supposed to die just yet.

Then he remembered something. Back at the warehouse, Light had been begging the shinigami to help. Didn't the shinigami write his name in the notebook? He showed it to Light, so the rest of them could see it. Why was Light still alive? Could Light actually be a god that not even another god could kill?

Stupid thought. Why was that his first thought about the situation? Near looked at other possibilities. One of the rules in the notebooks said that you could alter a person's time and way of death in the next forty seconds. Did the shinigami allow him to live longer? Why would he do that? Did shinigami have compassion? Funny... Near had just always thought of them as monsters.

He felt a bit of pain on the right side of his head. A headache. Near sighed and picked up his action figures. He was thinking too much about this. Near thought that he would not have to worry about anything as complicated as this after he caught Kira. Boy, was he wrong.

* * *

Everything seemed normal to Light until Near came into his room with, no a folder, but a laptop. Light just raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to explain. Near did not say a word. He sat down, bringing his knees up, turned on the laptop, typed something, and minutes later, he turned the laptop to face Light.

"I figured you might like to see this."

This caught Light's curiosity. He glanced at the screen. There was a newsman reporting on a bank was robbed and two civilians were killed. Light began to wonder if Near was trying to figure out if there was anything that Light could still do to kill criminals.

Soon, the report ended and the camera changed to a woman with curly black hair. She was talking about how sad the event was. Then, something unexpected came from her.

_"Lately, the death rate of criminals have gone down and the rate of crime has raised. This only presents one question to the world. What has happened to Kira?"_

Light twitched slightly. This is what Near wanted to show Light? The media's loss of faith in him?

_"Is Kira a thing of the past? In the past month, there have been no reported spontaneous heart attacks. There has been no evidence of any Kira activity. Has he given up on humanity?"_

Near clicked on something that led to another page.

_"Big issue today: Kira. What has happened to him? Did the supposed god decide to let criminals free now?"_

Next window.

_"Where is our god? We thought you going to make the world better, Kira! Have you given up?"_

_"It's been over a month since the death of Kiyomi Takada and no spokesperson has been found! Could Kira just be searching for a new spokesperson? We will spread your message, Kira! Don't give up!"_

_"I believe Kira wants humanity to spread the message of peace and love! Say hello to your neighbor every now and then!"_

_"I'm too afraid to go outside with the rise of crime! I thought Kira was our god! Why isn't he protecting us anymore?"_

_"Everyone is asking the same questions. Is Kira gone? Is he just taking a break? Has he given up? Has he been stopped? Only time will tell. This is Kyosuke Ayanokoji signing off. Good night everyone and have a safe weekend."_

Light could not remember when his jaw dropped or when he had clenched his fists so tight that he drew blood, but it did not matter to him. All he could do was glare at Near. Meanwhile, Near seemed to ignore the fact that his collage of reports about the disappearance of Kira had ended. He just continued stacking his blocks.

"What's the meaning of this, Near?"

"I thought you would have been able to come up with an efficient conclusion on your own." Near told Light.

The laptop had gone black but that did not matter to Light. He just wanted to chuck the thing at Near and watch him cry in pain with that pathetic look in his eyes. If just a smack to the face can make him look like he was about to cry, Light would have liked to see what a nice punch or kick would do.

"What? Do you think you are so great because people have noticed my absence?"

Near's black eyes looked at Light. "Notice? Of course they are going to notice. Like they said. Kira is a thing of the past. How can you continue killing people without your notebook? You can't. You are finished for the rest of your life."

Light did not know what to say. He couldn't give any clues on his plan to get out but what was he supposed to say? Before he knew it, Light's bottled up anger found it's way to the surface. "So then why the hell are you keeping me alive? Any goddamn _sane_ person would have killed me by now!" Light slammed his hands against the table, making Near jump slightly and leaving blood marks on the white table.

"What benefit do you have of keeping me alive? What _entertainment_ do you have by keeping me alive?" Light knew that if Near was anything like L, anything he did was because it provided him entertainment.

"Come on! Kill me!" Light said, waiting for the door to open and Rester to run in with a gun. "Kill me! Kill me if you can!" Near's eyes widened for more than one reason. One was because the violent, angry twenty five year old was slowly getting closer to him. The other was because he remembered this dialogue. "You can't, can you?" An evil sneer twisted it's way onto Light's face as he sat back down.

What was Light trying to do? Near knew that L had said the exact same things when he had first tried to get catch Kira. Roger had showed everyone the tape to show how L worked and how dedicated he was. He had put his life on the line but he knew he would not die at that moment.

Why was Light so confident? Near snatched his laptop back and left the room. As he walked back up to the surveillance room, thousands of thoughts were running through Near's mind.

_He _was supposed to be the victor of that battle. Near had organized that to shove Light's capture in his face. But somehow, the murderer had flipped the tables. He looked angry, but he did more damage to Near than Near had done to him.

Near slammed the door open and sat down in his chair, bringing his knees up to his chest and holding the laptop close to him. He ignored the other three staring at him. They had all watched it. They could figure things out for themselves.

As angry as it made Near, he could not figure it out. Light should have just gotten angry. Why did he bring up the issue of killing him? He was a man who valued his life, even if he was trapped in a room for the rest of his life.

Then, something dawned on Near. He knew he was not going to die. He knew no matter what he did, Near would not kill him. It could have been that Near did not have the will to kill someone by his own hand but that was irrelevant.

Light, no Kira, knew something that Near could not kill him. He was confident that he was not going to die. That he was going to be safe. That everything would work out his way. Near took in a deep breath, then let it out. But why would Light be so confident? Was he planning something? Near was sure he had made everything secure but had be missed something?

* * *

Cat fight! Meow! ...I know they are not girls... Fine, FIGHT!... kind of one-sided though... I give up on this...

Light screamed!

Am I building up suspense? Doi! I can tell you one thing, I am going to have an extremely filling up space in the next chapter. XD Talking about filling up space, sorry this chapter was so short. This chapter and the next one are probably not going to be as long as I'd like.

Please review! I need to know what you guys think of this! I'm very insecure! XD Plus, I love all of you who reviewed before!!

Well, until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all! I'm so happy you all are actually reading this!

And I know the last chapter sucked! It was short and...well, sucky! But it's hard to buy time! I have to fill time for a month... Nothing is supposed to happen! Do you know how long I have to fill up with useless space?

L: You don't even know, do you?

-corner of depression-

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Death Note

**Chapter 6**

As Near kept a close eye on Light, a slight blush grew on his pale cheeks. Every time he was reminded of the his and Light's "argument", Near grew embarrassed. He could not believe he had shown his emotions to Light and the rest of the SPK members. Sure, it was not as much as Mello did but Near still showed his anger and his fear. It was not something he did. Near was never supposed to show his emotions.

He was not supposed to act human, yet he showed it to Kira, to all people! Near put his hands around his head. It had been five days ago and Near still could not get it out of his head. Not only that but he had not visited Light in the time period. He was afraid that Light would show his pride when he saw Near again. Near growled to himself. Fear again.

Maybe it would have been a good idea if everyone took a break from watching Light and Mikami. They could just get the normal prison guards to watch them for a day. A break would do everyone good.

Near had heard that Aizawa and Matsuda had gotten into a large fight and everyone sided with Aizawa, which caused Matsuda to have to take another break.

Everyone was getting on each others nerves and they were stuck in the same place for eighteen hours a day. Near could not blame them. It was just how they were. He nodded his head as he thought to himself. It was a good idea to let the task force have a day off. He would let them have the day off before Matsuda came back. Then they would hopefully all be refreshed.

Glancing over his shoulder, Near looked at Rester, Gevanni and Halle. Would they like a break? It had only been a little over a month since they had captured Light. They had lasted much longer before in other cases. Near shook his head to himself. He did not believe that they needed one.

Looking back at the monitors, Near knew that he had to go back in the room with Light. If he didn't, if Near was too afraid to go back in there, Light would grow cocky. He'd believe that he won the battle. He just had to go in there and prove to Light that he had no affect on him.

Near checked the time. It was almost eight at night.

He stood up without a word to the others and headed down to the room. As he entered, Light looked at him with an amused glance. Near noticed his mistake as he entered the room. He hadn't brought a folder or anything for Light which meant he wanted to talk. In addition to having nothing for Light, he himself did not bring any toys. Near could not believe how stupid he had been. He would just have to make up for it with Light's humiliation.

Near sat down in the chair across the table from Light. The two stared at each other, like the normally did, for a few minutes. During the silence, Near began to wonder if he should say something or let Light open his big mouth. Now that Near was thinking about it, Light knew how to talk. Not like how everyone talks, but he knew how to persuade people. He knew what to say, what words to use and what tone to use it with.

Light had used his power of speech many times throughout their conversations when he was in the position of L. He used it to convince the task force and many others. But it never worked against Near. He always knew that he was acting. Acting was another special skill of the murderer. Everyone fell for everything he said. Near always knew he was faking it though. He was sure that nothing that Light did got past L either. L wouldn't fall for a charade so easily.

Truth be told, if Light was not Kira, he would make a pretty good politician.

"It's been a few days, hasn't it?" Light asked. The corners over his mouth twitched a bit. He appeared to be holding in a smile

"Correct."

"It's been boring without you." He allowed a soft smile on his face but Near knew he was just playing with him. "I was wondering why you left me."

What was Near supposed to say? Should he lie or tell the truth? "I felt no need to come here." It was a mixture of both. It was the truth, but also a lie. With such a broad statement, it would be hard to draw the line.

"So before, it was necessary to come here?" Damn, he got him there.

"In a sense." Near kept his sentences small, making it hard for Light to reply. Or so he thought.

"Was it to provide me company or just to spare you guys time until you found an actual reason to keep me alive?"

Near cursed to himself. Light knew what made Near angry last time and was using it to his advantage. He was moving his pieces the right way. Near sighed. Since when was this a game? He wanted to smile to himself, it had always been a game. This was just the first time Near was using games as a metaphor.

"You decide." Near smirked slightly, bringing his knees up to his chest. He had grown uncomfortable with his previous position.

Light just sat there with a wide grin. Near did not know what happened to him at that moment. He just suddenly snapped. His legs dropped back to the floor as he clenched his hands. "How can you be so smug? You. Are. In. Jail. No one is happy in jail. What is it that keeps you so proud? You lost to me. I captured Kira. No sane person would be happy about that if they were Kira."

To Near's delight, Light's face fell. Soon, he adopted a new expression. His eyes were almost slits and his frown amplified his disgust.

Near stared at Light with his empty eyes. "You either stand or fall. It's like you either win or lose. Even if you "almost win", you still lost." Near wiggled his toes as he looked down at them. "Those who fall have a hard time standing again. Those who fall look up to the ones standing, whether they like it or not."

Light glared at Near. His glare never faltered as he watched the white haired boy. "You stood but you stood for longer than you could and you needed others to help you stay up. Unfortunately, those people were not strong enough to keep you up. You fell, Light Yagami. I'll tell you one thing though." Near looked back up at Light. "I won't let you stand up again."

Light hated Near so much. How dare he talked to him like he was better than him. "What about you, Near? You think you can stand by yourself?"

"I know I can stand by myself. I don't need anyone to help me." Near said.

"Really? No one?" Light spat.

Near's expression stayed the same. "No one. I was given assistance and they stay with me by their own will. I have never told them that I want them to stay with me. I will ask them for help every now and then but those times are pointless. If anyone were to leave, I would not feel affected in any way. They could all leave and I would stay the same."

An angry smile appeared on Light's face. "So you believe the people who work with you are worthless?"

"To me. They are useful for work but they could easily be replaced." Near and Light never looked away from each other as they argued. "Anything that could be replaced so easily is not worth much."

Light grimaced at the white haired boy. He really enjoyed being alone? Even though Light used almost everyone he met, at least it was something there. He could not stand loneliness. Though, Ryuk did not count as company, seeing how the shinigami just talked about apples the whole time.

But everyone needed someone. It was impossible to do any large task alone. It just showed how cocky this kid was. Light was sure even L needed help. Misora had said she worked with him. Which made Light wonder if L was happy about using people or saw others useless. Once again, Light was trying to figure out who was more similar to L.

Once again, they were quiet. Near seemed much more serious than before. Did he regret what he had just said? Was he thinking it over? Or was it just the mood he was in? Hell if Light knew. The kid was unreadable eighty percent of the time. And just for the hell of it, "Don't you hate holding things in?"

"What?" Near was confused. What a random question.

"Being alone means you cannot share things." Light stated, running his fingers through his brown hair. "Don't you hate the feeling of having a thought or dream that you want to tell the others what happened but you can't? If you tell them, their opinion may change of you so you have to hold it in."

Near had no idea why Light was asking him these things. What did they have to do with him? Was he trying to get in his head again? Sighing, he stood up. "I will be leaving now." He simply said and left the small white room.

Light let out a deep breath as he leaned back in the plastic chair he had been sitting in for over a month now. He had to admit, the kid seriously believed that he would be okay alone. Even L had Watari. He had one person who helped him. Even though the old man seemed far from useless or replaceable. Where else could you find a sixty year old man who knew how to shoot a sniper rifle? Light chuckled at the memory.

Still, it was necessary to have more than one person if you think that you can succeed. Light smirked. It looked like he would just have to prove it to Near.

* * *

How long had it been now? Near clicked on his laptop to check the date. Interestingly enough, it was the first of April. Near sighed as he exited out of the window. He had a few things that he had to do today. Today was the day that the Japanese Task Force members all came back from their short break. He had to go and talk to them quickly and update them on what happened while they were gone, which was nothing.

Also, since he had taken the position of L, he had to help with other cases around the world. He had to investigate a case where a man in Sweden died from being burned to death. His body had been discovered in the mountains a few days before and they were asking L for help on finding who killed the man.

Near could care less about the case. It was your average killing. Everyone did the same thing with the bodies once they murdered them. They get rid of them in a lake or something that they think will get rid of all the evidence. Truthfully, they could have probably figured this one out on their own.

Lately, Near began to shorten his visits with Light. Instead of once a day, Near only went three or four times a week. Getting bored of handing him profiles everyday, Near gave Light articles from science and history magazines. It was what Near read when he was bored so he did not see the harm in it.

The thought of tricking Light crossed Near's mind. He remembered back at Whammy's House, every child would try to trick each other. Many accidents happened, some people got hurt but no one really cared. Meanwhile, Near just watched as he put together his puzzles and built his forts.

He remembered how Mello could easily trick the other so easily. Most of the time, he had the help of that Matt kid, but Mello could have done it just as easily without him. Sometimes, Mello would even get so bored with the children, he would begin to mess with Roger. The old man really began to hate Mello. The thought of those times brought a slight smile to Near's face.

Near was disappointed when Mello died. He knew the blonde man hated him for beating him but he did not understand why he would not work with Near. When Mello came to him and told him about the notebook, it showed that together, they surpassed L. He was disappointed that Mello hated him so much. He could have really benefited from having Mello on his side. After all, he did help him catch Light.

There was an uncomfortable feeling in Near's chest. He looked down as if he could see what was causing the feeling. Soon, Near's eyes went wide as he realized what he was feeling.

Mello had died so that Near would be able to capture Kira. He died selflessly, dying so they could put an end to Kira's reign. Mello died for Near's sake. He didn't let himself die so he would win. He died so it was possible for Near to be able to catch Light.

Near was feeling regret. He knew it was his fault that Mello died. He could not find any other way to catch Kira and Near had some doubts about his plans previously. Sure, Mello had helped him but he died in the process. Near growled to himself. That word kept repeating in his head. Died, dead, dying. They're all the same. Near hated what he was feeling right now. Sadness, regret, anger.

"Sir, the Japanese Task Force is here."

Near jumped at hearing Halle. She walked in the room, followed by Rester and Gevanni. He had been lost in thoughts and forgot about the time. "Right. I'll be there in a minute."

Exactly sixty seconds later, Near entered the room that the Task Force had been watching Teru Mikami. "I hope you all enjoyed your break." He told them, making them all look up at him. They all nodded.

For a few moments, no one said anything. Then, "Can I speak with you?" Near asked Matsuda.

Matsuda gave him a confused look, but nonetheless, he gave Near a nod and followed him outside the room.

He waited for Near to say something. When he was silent for too long, Matsuda went to open his mouth but was interrupted by Near. "You are going to be fine, right?"

"Of course, I-"

"If you have one of your outbursts again, you are going to be asked to leave the investigation and go back to the police station to find something else to do." Near told him bluntly.

Matsuda wanted to say something but he was speechless. What was he supposed to do? During the weeks he was gone, Matsuda had been visiting a psychiatrist and spoke to them about his problems and feelings about the issue.

"I know you are depressed about Light Yagami but what he did is unacceptable. From the second he picked up that notebook and killed someone, he was no longer like us. He used a hero-like image while he was the main criminal the whole time. It is what smart criminals do. Light was a two-faced murderer who used the Task Force and others around him to try to achieve his own messed up dream. Please, Matsuda, the sooner you realize that he is not worth your concern, the sooner you can get over it."

He was suprised that Near had said his name, no matter how weird it sounded when the white haired boy said. But he was happy he was showing some concern for him.

"Think about it. You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. Some say it is hard to tell the difference but I think it's as different as night and day." And with that, Near left.

Matsuda thought about what he had said and it brought up a thought. Was it possible to avenge evil without becoming evil?

Meanwhile, Near headed back to his post. He sat in his chair with his knees close to his chest. Everything seemed peaceful until Near noticed something.

_"We are requesting backup. Requesting major backup."_

They had always had a police scanner in their room, but it was normally just noise to Near. So why did this interest Near?

_"It appears that thousands of protesters are heading to the North Tokyo Correctional Facility. We need backup immediately. There is-" _

The men began to cough uncontrollably.

Suddenly, Near heard a large explosion and the whole area began to shake. The SPK members bolted up and opened the door. The wall about twenty feet away from their door was completely blown away. They looked back and forth when another bomb went off. Near defended himself, bringing his arms up to cover his face and chest.

Near quickly ran back into the room when he heard another thing on the scanner.

_"There are explosions on the east side of the building. The east side of-"_

The west side of the prison was where they kept all the inmates. The east side of the facility was where most of the employees were that were not guards. That meant...

"Quick!" Near headed back to where the other members were searching the place to make sure no one had been hurt. "They are coming for Light!"

* * *

Yup... I ended with a cliffy. XD Sorry guys. **We have arrived at the chosen day!**Lol... I sound like some cult nerd.

If you haven't seen it, **GO SEE "THE DARK KNIGHT". **It is freaking amazing. I made so many references to the movie during the Matsu and Near talk. I love it that much.

By the way, I will be on vacation and I'll be gone for a week. Sorry guys, but don't expect an update before July 27th.

Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Thank you to all that reviewed! You are all amazing! Also, reviewing comes with a complimentary cookie!

L: Is it chocolate chip?

Me: No... Sugar...

L: What are you? A hobo?

Me: How am I supposed to afford a bunch of cookies for each person that reviewed for each chapter? -cries-

And I'm still going through my "Dark Knight" obsession. Is it over Heath or Christian? Hell no, techno. Aaron Eckhart as Harvey Dent/Two-Face is my favorite character and man, is he HAWT XD But the Joker and Batman are sweet too. Yay!

Going back to the actual topic of Death Note:

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Death Note.

**Chapter 7**

The Escape.

It was what Light titled the day he figured he would get out of this hellhole. It wasn't very original though. What could he say? He was not in the creative mode right now. It was more of a "I am bored, tired and hungry. I hate everything." mode. Was it more of a mood than a mode? A mode was a state of a thinking process where a mood was what you were thinking about. Light had to pause about that thought. He was confusing himself again.

What else could he name his escape? The Break-Out? The Magic Trick? Disappearance?

Light sighed. He liked escape. It was simple and easy to understand.

He leaned back and stared at the ceiling. There was nothing new up there. Light had already counted the spots on the wall, classified each color of the disgusting leak spots and mentally measured the distance and surface area of the walls and the approximate volume of the entire room. You know, just in case he wanted to fill the place up with water.

Light sighed loudly. He wondered what day it was. As he sat there, an average looking twenty five year old male, Light suddenly realized something. He was no longer twenty five. By this time, Light was twenty six. His birthday was only a month after the day he had been captured and Light knew at least a month had passed since he had been here. He wondered if he told Near, would he get a cake or something better to eat than just bread, cheese, turkey and water? Yeah right.

As he thought about it more, Light wondered how long he had been in this place. He knew at least a month passed but how much more had passed after that? He told Misa to try to plan his escape a month after that. Had it been another month yet? Maybe it had been more than a month. Maybe she needed more time. Maybe she just forgot about the whole plan. Useless bitch.

Light tried to think happier thoughts. Another month could not have passed in the time he had last seen Misa. He still had time.

It was going to suck once he escaped though. Light needed to act normal to show Near that he had no plans. He had to continue to barely eat and sleep. That meant that once he did escape, he would have almost no energy. Would his followers pick him up and carry him? Light chuckled softly. That would be funny.

Suddenly, a large explosion shook the whole room and Light jumped out of his chair. What the hell was that? He stood close to wall furthest away from the door. If anything happened out there, hopefully nothing would get him.

There was another explosion, and another. Light was panicking. What was happening? Unless...

Could today be the day? Light ran up to the door, putting his ear up to the door to see if he could hear any voices. If Near saw him, it might look suspicious but then again, wouldn't any normal man like to know what was going on at a time like this?

Once again, a bomb went off. The explosion was loud and Light figured it might be close. He backed away from the door, just incase it was blown out or something. Standing still, Light noticed how fast his heart was beating. He had a high hope that today would be the day he escaped but there was the possibility, with all the criminals believing that he was gone, that they could just be creating chaos or attempting to free their partners.

He heard shouts and suddenly, the white door slammed open. "Light!" Someone in a child's rabbit mask ran towards him and wrapped his arms around him. Light recognized the voice and the body and figured out what was happening. He was right. Today was the day! It was finally the day he would get out of here!

Light wrapped his arms tightly around Misa, embracing her. "Light?" Misa asked but did not move. He knew that this was out of character but Light could not remember the last time he had been so happy. At this moment, he loved Misa. Hell, he loved the people standing at the door, guarding it. Light would have loved anyone who was assisting him at this time.

He let go and looked up. "Is today...?" Misa nodded to him before he could finish.

"Here. Put this on." Misa handed him a mask. He took a second to look at it. It was a basic face mask. Kind of like the ones you see at masquerades without all the fancy decorations. Quickly, Light put it on. Glancing up, The three people standing in front of the door. He could see their wide eyes through their masks. "Don't worry. They are the best of the best. They are actually the best members of the police force in Tokyo. They've even been assigned to protect national leaders before."

"Cops?" Light asked.

"Don't worry." One of them said. The person had a deep, masculine voice. "We won't betray you. We all greatly support you, God. We would not do anything of the such."

Even though Light could not trust them completely, he knew he had to put his faith in them for the time being. Light nodded and walked towards them. "Is the area secure?" He questioned.

Now that Light was closer to the door, he noticed that there was probably seven or eight people at the door, wearing different masks. They moved slightly as Light walked up to them. The ones in the front did not move though. Light figured that knew they needed to keep him surrounded so nothing could get to him. Light was surprised Misa was smart enough to get people that were so well trained in protecting people.

The ones in front took a step when Light heard someone shout. "Stop right there!" Light could see over one of their shoulders to see that Near and his team had finally arrived. He was wondering how long he was going to take. Halle, Gevanni and Rester all stood in place pointing their guns at the officers.

Near emerged from behind the other three and stared at the police officers. Of course, he had no idea who they were. Light wanted to smile. This was going to be good. "What you are doing is absolutely illegal. Unless you all surrender peacefully and quietly, each and every one of you will be arrested at once." Near's black eyes traveled from one mask to the other. He was trying to figure out what they were.

The white haired boy took a step closer and at once, the three officers in front of Light reached to their sides, pulling out guns. Light noticed they were just taser guns but whatever gun it could have been would have drawn the same reaction from Near. The second the officers pulled out their guns, Near's jaw dropped. His eyes went wide and his face turned whiter than it already was.

Light couldn't hold it in anymore. He had been holding in his anger for the past two months. Light had been holding in his feelings about the other detective around the Task Force for the past year and the half. For Pete's sake, Light had been holding in his emotions and feelings since the Death Note had come into his position all those years ago. Light burst out laughing.

It was not as insane as his laugh in the warehouse but it was close. Light doubled over as he laughed. He could not resist. The look on Near's face was priceless. Who would have guessed that Near's pride could be stripped away from him so quickly?

Light pushed the others to the side, still fighting with himself to stop laughing. The officers that were protecting him just let him slip by. Both they and Light knew no one was going to shoot. At least for the time being. He lifted his mask as he stared at the SPK.

Opening his mouth to talk, Light just began to giggle again. Near now had an annoyed look on his face but no one paid any attention to it. All eyes seemed to be on Light, whose cackling was slowly stopping.

"Thank you, Near. It's been a while since I've been so happy." Near appeared frightened by Light's smile. Oddly enough, Light did not have a creepy smile on his face. It was a true smile. The white haired detective could not understand why he was happy. Shouldn't he have been proud? Near soon got his answer.

"Your face!" Light's chuckling was starting beginning again. He took a few seconds to calm down. "Stop acting so surprised Near." Light finally stopped laughing. "You knew this day would come. You knew all along. The doubt in your eyes when you told me you won. You knew there was something that you missed. Your mistake. By the way, let's see how well you play alone."

Without Light even telling him, yet knowing what he wanted, three officers all tasered Halle, Rester and Gevanni. The three let loud grunts and moans as they sank to the ground and convulsed.

Near was filled with fear once again. He began taking steps backwards, his eyes glanced down at his fallen comrades. Resters eyes were squeezed shut as he rolled back and forth on his sides. Gevanni was gasping loudly as attempted to push himself back up. Near jumped and let out a soft squeak as one of the officers shot their taser at the man, causing him to drop back to the ground with a 'thunk'. Halle just laid on the floor, motionless.

"Do you really think you can do this without anyones help?" Light asked, taking a step closer to Near, just to have him take a step back. "You said you don't need anyones help. Can you manage by yourself?" Light quickly gained on Near. The small detective's back suddenly hit a wall. He whimpered loudly.

Light chuckled as he reached out and placed his hand on Near's neck. "Remember what I said before?" Light remembered one of his first outbursts at Near. He told him how he could snap his neck without the Death Note. Near's wide black eyes were filled with fear. It was obvious that, unlike his predecessor, he had no physical ability at all. He was just a weak kid. Light giggled again when the room filled with smoke.

One of the officers had thrown a smoke grenade. As much as Light wanted to continue dominating the child, as much as he enjoyed feeling the broken breaths of Near under the palm of his hand, he knew that they needed to leave. Someone tugged on Light's sleeve. He assumed it to be Misa. Trying to find the coughing Near, Light held his breath as he put his mask back on his face.

They all ran through the hallways. "Do you know where we are going?" Light asked Misa.

"We are going to meet with the group that is rescuing Mikami."

* * *

Matsuda pulled out his gun as explosions shook the whole entire place. The Task Force had all stood up from their chairs. Mogi and Aizawa ran out to the halls. Ide was searching under the desk, trying to find a gun for himself. Matsuda growled angrily at the man. Glancing up at the monitors, Matsuda saw that Mikami's room was covered in smoke. There were no signs that anyone was still in the room.

"Come on!" Matsuda shouted to the rest of the members. "They are getting Mikami! We have to cut them off!"

Matsuda sprinted ahead of the others. There was no way he was going to let this happen. There was no way he was going to let Light and Mikami get away. He knew he was right when he had told Near to just give the two the death sentence.

He checked the room Mikami was staying in. Waving his arms around, Matsuda tried to get rid of the smoke. There was no sign of the man left in there. Matsuda spun on his heel and headed towards Light's room.

No matter how much a ran around, Matsuda could not find anyone. With a loud yell, Matsuda punched the wall next to him. "Matsuda!" Aizawa called out and Matsuda turned towards him, ignoring the blood on the wall. "Come on, we need to protect the ways out." His friend's voice and face showed compassion. He must have understood how frustrated he was. Matsuda smiled warmly to the man.

The four now together, they all headed through the hallways. Matsuda was sure he would catch this murderer. He wouldn't let Light escape from this place.

"Over there!" Ide pointed. Matsuda looked to his left to see a few people in black outfits running. The four quickly chased after them.

Mastuda ran ahead and shouted, "Freeze!", to them. Two of the members turned and pointed their guns at Matsuda, defeating the young man's small pistol. Matsuda stared them down. No one moved for a while. Just when Matsuda went to make a movement, a man wearing a mask emerged from a hallway that was right next to them. As he frantically turned his head back and forth, Matsuda recognized the man's clothes and long raven black hair poking out from behind the mask.

A small smirk crossed Matsuda's face. Mikami was in between him and the other men. He could easily shoot him. He clutched the trigger of the small gun in his hand.

Just before he finally took the shot, Matsuda heard someone shout. "Mikami!" A man screamed. Another man with a mask came into the intersection. His long, slim arms grabbed Mikami by the shoulders as he looked closely. As the other man turned his head, Matsuda's smile turned into a evil, long grin. Standing right in front of him, the caramel haired man who was trying to escape from prison was a sitting duck.

Light turned his head and noticed Matsuda. Just as Matsuda pulled the trigger, Light pushed Mikami out of the way, leaving a large bullet hole in the hall that was behind Kira's assistant.

"Light!" Matsuda screamed and another gunshot pierced the air. He sobbed quietly as he opened his eyes. Matsuda winced but he wasn't sure if it was because of the debris falling from the ceiling where he had just shot or because of the death grip Aizawa had on his arm.

Tears fell down Matsuda's cheeks as he glanced at Aizawa. Meanwhile, Aizawa had a intense look on his face. He shook his head slightly. "It's not worth it. He's not worth making you kill someone, Matsuda." Aizawa told him, taking the gun from his friend's hand. The two were staring at each other so intensely that they hadn't seen Light escape.

* * *

"God?" Mikami's voice cracked slightly. At once, he embraced his idol. "You saved my life! Thank you, God!" Mikami let go and bowed to Light.

Light nodded to him. He was suprised at the prosecutors warmth. Before, he told Light that he hated him. Maybe proving that he could do anything restored Mikami's faith in Light. "I told you, I need you." Light told Mikami as they rushed through the halls. "I need you to help me. You can't die on me." He chuckled softly.

They did not say anything else. All anyone was concerned about was escaping the place without dying. As they arrived outside, Light let out a loud gasp. He couldn't believe how many people were. It was almost as if a sea of Kira worshippers covered the ground for almost a mile around.

Suddenly, a thought popped in Light's head. He turned to two of the officers that had helped him escape. "I know this may be against your guys morals but I need you to do something. Could you go get prisoner #3462, Takeshi Minomoto?" He whispered to them. They nodded and turned around, rushing back into the building.

Light looked around. There were so many people around. That meant that they would have to escape by running. He would have liked it if they had a car but a vehical in a sea of people was more obvious than an anorexic girl at a fat people convention. Light chuckled at his own joke.

As they all ran through the people, Light felt the place begin to spin. The sounds around were beginning to fade. Light had not eaten anything in a while and he was wondering when was the last time he had got to sleep. He corners of his vision were growing black and Light did not care anymore.

Suddenly, everything turned black as Light fell down to the ground. He wanted to escape, Light really did, but he knew he wouldn't get far with the way he was. All he could do was hope that the SPK or the Task Force hadn't caught up.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. I really am sorry!

Besides that, GASP! Light escaped! Who was expecting that? -hands raise- ...oh...all of you...-3- I know it was predictable. But don't worry, this is not even close to ending!

I know it might seem a little bit too emotional to show both Near and Matsuda at their breaking points but this is supposed to push them to the edge, right?

Please tell me what you guys think about how this is going! I would love to hear your opinions!

Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Once again, thank you for the reviews. I'm glad to know that people are still actually reading this. Thought I'd lose people as it went along. Haha...

I'm starting to wonder how long this is going to be. XD I originally planned for it to be five chapters, wrong. I've already planned out the ending but I'm just not sure how to get there. Sorry for not helping.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Death Note...

**Chapter 8**

Light couldn't move. As much as he tried to push himself and keep going, nothing happened. He remained in the same area. Light looked around frantically, looking for someone to help. He could see over all the people but he couldn't recognize anyone.

Everyone around him were just faceless figures screaming out sounds that were not close to any language that Light had ever heard. "Damn it." He muttered as he found a small amount of strength again and began pushing past everyone. Where were Mikami and Misa?

Soon, Light lost his energy again and fell down. Where were they? When he fell, they were supposed to help him back up. They were supposed to always be by his side. Near was wrong. Once you fall, you can always get back up. It was the test of falling. Light felt his heart skip a beat. But for those who can't get back up, who can't find the aid of others when they have lost everything themselves, then they fail. Did Light fail.

He pushed off the ground and stood up again. Looking over the heads, something caught Light's eye that made him gasp. Black had been coming in from the horizon, clearing everything in it's way. No matter which way Light looked, the giant black shadow covered the ground. It was drawing ever closer to Light and he felt himself begin to shake. Why? He wasn't finished yet.

"No!" Light shouted, his eyes snapping open. He bolted up from his laying position. By the time he controlled his breathing and his eyes adjusted to the bright room he was in, he just noticed that a blonde figure wrapped their arms around his chest. "Misa?"

She held him tightly for a few moments before looking up. A sigh of relief escaped her as she whispered, "You're up."

"What were you doing?" Light asked. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, glancing down to notice he was in a bed. Misa backed away and chuckled nervously.

"To tell the truth, you've been thrashing around in your sleep a lot. It got worse as the days went on and the doctor said that we needed to hold you down or else you could seriously injure yourself. Mikami said he felt weird doing it so he asked me to do it whenever it happen. He also asked me to tell you that he was sorry."

Light had zoned Misa out after she mentioned himself hurting himself. How could it be such a problem in a few hours that they needed a doctor? "Wait." He muttered to himself. "Misa, how long was I out?"

"Well, it's past three in the morning so today would be your fourth day." She giggled nervously once more.

He felt his heart sink to his stomach. How could he let himself be knocked out for four days? Light stood up, never noticing the blanket over him but the second he came to his feet, Light's vision went white and he fell back onto the bed. "Doctor also said the second you wake up, you need to eat or you will not be able to recover." Misa placed a silver tray with food on the bed. She then took the blanket and threw it on Light.

Light held himself up in a sitting position with his hands planted on each side. He was confused why she had covered him when he glanced down to discover he was completely naked. If he had more energy, Light would have tried harder to hide his blush. Instead, he just grabbed the blanket and covered himself, holding it close to his chest afterwards. Light glared at the food, as if it was the sandwich and juices fault that he had just revealed himself so openly.

"Light, please eat." Misa pushed it closer to him.

He grimaced at the silver tray before extending his arm and grabbing the glass of juice. He chugged it down and devoured the sandwich in seconds. Light guessed that he really did not know how hungry he was. He looked up to see Misa looking at him with worried eyes. "So, do I get my clothes back anytime soon?" He asked to break the silence.

Misa jumped at his voice. "Right! Um, I'll have someone bring in clean clothes." Misa picked up her phone and texted someone. As soon as she finished, her eyes were back on him.

Light was growing annoyed. She wasn't looking at his face but his chest. Since Light had dropped his blanket in the process of eating, his upper body was revealed. "Is there something wrong?"

"I was just thinking," Misa brought her eyes up to Light's. "Why didn't you take care of yourself? You lost so much weight since the last time I saw you. You look like you haven't slept in years with those black rings around your eyes. The police men who helped me said they were suprised you could even stand up."

For some reason, Light felt ashamed and let his head hang down. He, himself, couldn't really tell why he neglected himself so badly. Maybe it was because in the beginning of his custody, he was beginning to think that suicide was a good idea and he didn't feel like changing his style. Maybe he was just too apathetic to take care of himself of that white haired munchkin.

Plus hearing Misa talk made him feel even worse about it. "You're lucky we got you out when we did. Doctors said you would have gotten seriously sick from malnutrition if you stayed like that another month."

Suddenly, a man burst through the door with a pile of folded clothes in his hands. "Here is the clothes you asked for." The man had a deep voice that Light soon recognized to be the one that had spoke to him before. Light looked up to see his face. He appeared to be in his forties. The man had faded brown hair with a thick mustache that was the same color. No one ever said that his worshippers had to be supermodels, did they?

"I'm glad to see you are up, God." He bowed as he set the clothes next to Light on the bed. The man then quickly turned around and left. As he left, Light noticed that he was no longer in his, what Light liked to call his "spy outfit" but in a loose dress shirt and khaki pants.

Then, a thought rose in Light's head. "You couldn't really have told them all that I was Kira!" He said at almost shout volume to Misa.

Misa giggled at his panic and she put her index finger to her lips, motioning for him to be quieter. "Don't worry." She said. Light had to admit, he was surprised at how much more mature she had seemed. "I told everyone that Kira's next chosen spokesperson after Takada had been taken into custody before they could announce it to the public. As expected, everyone became really mad. I told them to spread the word."

"But what about-"

"The group I brought with me are the only ones who know you are Kira. I told everyone else that you were just a spokesperson, gave them a fake name to believe in and told them to spread the news. The only difference was that I told Mikami's group that he was the spokesperson. The people outside had no idea there were two of you."

Once again, Light was suprised. How did she plan this out so well without his help? He hoped whatever she came up with would work but what she explained was pretty damn brilliant for someone like her.

Misa bent over the bed and grabbed the shirt that rested on the top of the pile. "Lift your arms." She softly spoke.

Light shot Misa an annoyed look. "I'm not five years old. I can do it myself." He took the shirt from her and put it on. All that was left were the boxers and sweat pants. Light sighed softly at the clothes. They were the same kind of clothes Near had given him.

Misa noticed Light's annoyance. "Doctors said you should rest for the next few days. If not, you may end up passing out again."

Letting out a growl, Light motioned for Misa to look the other way. She giggled her normal, happy giggle as she rotated her chair in the opposite direction. He nodded approvingly and stood up. He put his legs through each hole and just as he went to pull them up, the door slammed open again.

"Is it true? I heard-" Mikami shouted happily until he caught sight of Light. Glaring, Light quickly pulled up the boxers, then turned for the sweat pants. Mikami turned around, fiddling with his thumbs. "I guess he is." He whispered to the wall. Mikami glanced over his shoulder to look in the other direction at Misa. He heard a faint growling side from her. "Miss Amane, is there something wrong?"

"Don't you know how to knock?" Misa shouted at him. "Just because you have been up for two more days than Light doesn't mean that you can go around doing whatever you want! Is it that hard to respect someones privacy?"

Mikami was not sure if he could understand her logic. Misa opened her mouth again to say something but Light beat her to it. "If you don't mind, Mikami, I need to talk to Misa for a little bit longer. After that, I'll be out there."

He nodded to Light and quickly left. Light let out a deep breath when he heard the door click shut. He had just waken up ten minutes ago and things were already chaotic. Once Light finished dressing, he sat back down on the bed. Almost of cue, Misa turned around and smiled. Light's left eyebrow raised. "Why are you so happy?"

"I'm glad to know that you've been Kira. For a long time, Kira's been my hero. To know that you are him," Misa placed her hand on his thigh. "I don't think I could be happier."

There was a suprised look on Light's face, followed by one of realization. He chuckled to himself. "I forgot." Light said quietly to himself.

"Forgot what?"

"You don't remember a thing." He continued to chuckle. "Your memory had been taken and returned so many times, I've lost track.

"My memory?" Misa's head tiled to her right shoulder.

"Remember the rumors of the second Kira?" Misa nodded. "That was you." The surpise in Misa's face was undescribable. She seemed confused. Misa did not know what to feel. Happiness? Fear? It was very conflicting.

For the next half an hour, Light sat there alone with Misa, explaining everything that had happened in the years. Their meeting, Rem, confinement and the Mello and Near problem. By the end of it all, Misa was speechless. Light knew he had to tell Misa sometime and he figured that now was the best. It was likely that he was never going to have the Death Note back in his position and if he wanted things to work, he was going to need Misa to know.

Light stood up. "I think that I should at least go meet the others. Seeing as though the one cop stayed, I think it is safe to assume that others did also." Misa nodded. She followed him out of the door. Right before he exited, Light glanced back at the blonde. "By the way, what's the date?"

"April 4th."

Light chuckled at the thought. They had escaped on April Fool's day. "April Fool's, Near." He said under his breath. With that, they walked out of the room.

The place they were in seemed to be someones apartment. The room was very brown. Beige couches, dark brown walls, wooden tables. Whoever lived here had horrible tastes. Still looking around, Light noticed a wall completely covered by computer monitors. To the right was a television that he remembered Matsuda constantly watching. Wait... This was his apartment?

"Misa, are you stupid?" Light asked, ignoring the large group of people gathered on the couches. "They'll find us here! It's the most obvious place to look for me." His voice was raising.

"No, it's not." She shook her head. "Since we live together, this was also my apartment. According to records, I sold this place last month to a man named Jay Herring. And I sold the surveillance equipment and computers two weeks ago to Rika Takaya."

From the corner of his eye, Light saw two people raise their hands and glanced over to the couches. "They're aliases we have used in the past. Being part of the government, they are supposedly real identities, with bank accounts and histories so anyone who looks at the records will see an ordinary car salesman and hair stylist." The woman spoke.

For the first time, Light truly acknowledged the people sitting in his old apartment. There was six people, four men and two women. Then there was Light, Mikami and Misa. Light stared at the ground. He was not supposed to have nine people in his apartment.

Mikami, who had been in the kitchen, came out with a tray of tea. "God, have a cup! Doctor said it will help you get better quicker." Light took a cup and smirked smugly at Mikami. "What?" The raven haired man asked, his face growing a shade pinker.

"Mikami, now that we have actually met and are working together, you can call me Light."

"Right." Mikami nodded, staring down at the white teapot. "Light."

"Well, sorry to tell you, but I think I'm gonna keep it at just 'Mr. Yagami'" The youngest male said, snatching a cup before jumping back down on the couch. "You know, keep it all business. By the way, name's Akira." Light was sure he was the youngest. He had dark brown hair that was only a quarter of an inch with dark black eyes.

"Kosuke Harada." The man with the mustache said.

"Kengo Nikaido." The male who had raised his hand before introduced himself. Light took notice of his bald head.

"Amanda Jones." It was the other one who had raised their hands. Her hair was blonde so she was obviously a foreigner.

"Shinosuke Higuchi." The last male didn't even care enough to look up from the magazine he was reading. Light noticed the last name and wondered if he was related to the Higuchi from Yotsuba. Then again, it was a somewhat common last name.

While Light was thinking, he did not notice the other female stand up and grow closer to him. Before he knew it, she had grabbed him by the waist of his pants and pulled him so that they were touching. "I'm Aya Suzuno. I'm sure you'll have no problem remembering my name." She whispered in his ear. Light felt chills travel down his spine as he felt her breath on his ear. Light hadn't been "sexually involved" with anyone in a while. He commonly ignored Misa, bypassing her for sleep. So it'd been a while since he had been in this situation.

Just as Misa took a step towards the older woman, a cork coaster flew at her head, knocking her off her balance. "Damn it. Can't you go by one man without trying to get in his pants?" Kengo growled. Light figured they may have had a previous relationship.

The black haired woman stood up and began arguing with the bald man. Light sighed and glanced over at Mikami, who was staring at Shinosuke with a confused look. "What's wrong?"

"He gave you a fake name. He's the only one who didn't give you his real name." Light glanced at the man, wondering if it was true. Then again, Akira had just given his first name. At least he told half the truth. But this guy... Light's eyes widened as his head spun to Mikami.

"How do-"

"What do you mean, it's a fake name?" The man dropped his magazine and glared at Mikami.

"That's not your real name. You can't get past me." An evil smile appeared on Mikami's face, giving the whole room chills. "Mr. Kyou Fujioka."

The man's jaw dropped to the floor. "Listen, I have no idea how you found out my real name but it doesn't matter." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the opposite wall.

Light snatched Mikami's arm and dragged him into the room where he was before. "You... You still have the shinigami eyes?" Light asked. Mikami gave him a slow nod. "But _how_?"

"I don't know. They just never disappeared. I lost my memories of the notebook but the task force reminded me of them when they interrogated me. But for some reason, I can still see everyones names and remaining life spans."

A deep laughter made Light jump as he looked behind his shoulder. Ryuk was staring down at the two as he floated close to the ceiling. "What an odd case. I've only heard of it happening once or twice every century. I get to see this one! How exciting."

"What?" Light turned around, putting his hands on his hips.

"They say those rare cases of humans whose shinigami eyes do not leave after they lose ownership means they're destined to live a life of agony and suffer. Sucks for him." The shinigami let out his airy chuckle again.

"Go-, I mean, Light?" Mikami tapped his shoulder. "Who are you talking to?"

Light quickly spun around, scratching the back of his head. "No one. I was just thinking to myself."

"Okay." Mikami's eyebrows crunched together with confusion. "But Light, do you think we can trust someone who does not even trust you?"

"It's hard to tell." Light tapped his index finger on his chin. Could he trust this guy? Light was personally sick of having to decide who he could trust. Truth be told, he did not trust anyone. Not even Mikami and Misa. He just knew he was going to have to deal with them if he wanted to succeed.

Once again, Light turned quickly. "Mikami, can you see my life span?"

Light watched Mikami's features become worried to even more worried. The black haired man nodded. Light gave a deep sigh. So he had really lost all ownership of the Death Note. The only thing keeping him in contact with Ryuk was the fact that he had touched his notebook a while ago.

"Well, what do you say we go eat something?" Light faked an encouraging smile.

"We ordered pizza about a half an hour ago." On cue, the doorbell rang. "Well?" Mikami smiled at his god. He let Light walk out in front of him, giving him a chance to show his sadness for a second. Why did he have such a short time left?

* * *

I know what you are all thinking: "OH NO! OC's! And I thought this was gonna be a good fanfic!" (I personally hate original characters in fanfictions.) Luckily, you really don't have to really remember their names. They're extremely minor characters, so if you want, you can ignore them! (and don't leave me!)

And your other thought: "WTF? Why does Mikami still have his shinigami eyes?" Truthfully, it's kind of a random thought. I've broken enough of the Death Note's rules so what's the use of another ignored rule? XD Plus, if Beyond Birthday could have been born with the damn things, then why can't Mikami's stay? XD

Tell me what you all think!

Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to all who reviewed, once again!

I know you all have so many questions, and they will all be answered in these next chapters! Whoo!

Sorry for these slow updates! I'm trying to finish all my summer homework so I haven't gotten to work on any of my fanfics at all... And now that school is starting, updates might be slower but I'll try to do it as fast as I can!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note

**Chapter 9**

Light stretched his arms widely as he woke up. He had forgotten how comfortable his bed was. He stood up, walked to the bathroom and got ready for his first day out of the house. He had been sitting around the place, being fed food to help him heal and then he slept. It had been four days since he woke up. Eight days out of the slammer and he hadn't gotten anything done.

Brushing his teeth, Light spat in the sink, then stared up at his reflection. His eyes were dark and empty with black bags under his eyes. Light's hair reached past the back of his neck now and it was no longer organized and straight. The funny thing that Misa, who had been watching from the cracked door, found was that he didn't care. She saw that he noticed but he gave a small shrug.

He splashed water on his face, then dried it with a towel. He turned around and Misa quickly fleed away from the door.

Light exited the bathroom. He glanced up to see Misa and Mikami watching news on the television. Misa seemed to be breathing rapidly. Light was curious as to why but he merely shrugged it off and walked over to them. "The others aren't up yet?"

"All of the guys besides Akira ran out for donuts and coffee and the two women are sleeping." Mikami told him, flipping through the channels on the TV. Light wanted to snatch the remote out of the raven haired man's hands. It was _his _TV and Mikami was casually using it like it was his own. Light's eyes went back to the television when he stopped on a news channel.

"Police are still searching for the missing fugitive." The woman reported. "The reasons for the protests almost a week ago are still a mystery, though many different reasons have been given to the police. The most popular was that there was an influential figure that had been arrested and the public disagreed with the police's decision to hold him in prison. Over two hundred people were arrested but most were let go the next day." She went on. "Even after a week, the story seems to interest everyone."

As they went to a few interviews of what people saw, Light chuckled at the people's comments. They all mentioned how all the rioters wore masks and how they thought there was a terrorist attack. He could not believe how stupid some people were.

The TV cut back to the woman. "Well, thanks for watching. We'll see you again at noon. Before we leave, remember, if you see Takeshi Minomoto," They showed a picture of him with the name, "Please call the number at the bottom of the screen. From those of us at Channel 12, have a good day."

Light sighed. "Where did you guys put him? I almost forgot about him." He asked the two sitting on the couch in front of him.

Mikami stood up and walked over to a closet. Light followed him. He opened the door to reveal a man in his late thirties in the closet. His hands were tied together and rope hung on a hanger on the back wall of the closet. His mouth was covered by a thick cloth. As Mikami opened the door, he began to frantically flail and move but his attempts were useless.

Light just laughed. "Wow, he's uglier than he was in the pictures."

The man grunted loudly through the cloth. Mikami ignored him and faced the god-like figure. "Why did you want them to get him again?"

"You'll find out tonight. We will finally take action tonight." Light crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke. "And don't worry. This criminal's suffering will come to an end shortly." He gave a smug grin to the man in the closet before slamming the door shut.

Just as they walked back to the couch, the three officers burst through the door. "Breakfast!" Kosuke happily giggled with a large box of donuts in his hands. The other two came in after him, one carrying a few more boxes and the other with two trays of cups of coffee. The smell quickly filled the apartment, waking the other three.

Light was frustrated again when he acknowledged the three happy men, the two women in practically nothing, calling it "pajamas", the man in nothing but pajama pants, Misa happily giggling and Mikami standing close to himself. He was really beginning to hate the crowded apartment. Couldn't the other officers stay somewhere else or the group split in half? Anything was better than eight people gathered in the small kitchen, trying to get a cup of coffee and a donut.

"Mr. Yagami, do you like jelly stuffed or chocolate?" Kosuke asked.

"I'm not very hungry." Light waved his hand, motioning for him to not do anything.

"But sir, you need to eat something." He said. Light growled to himself, then looked back up.

"I'll have the jelly one."

The man fought through the crowd and handed Light a plate with the donut and a cup of coffee in the cheap cups the place gave him.

Light picked up the donut. He stared it down for a few minutes before figuring it was safe enough to eat. He chewed slowly, savoring the jelly and donut together. Once he had finished, he gulped down the coffee. Not the most nutritional breakfast he had ever had but it was filling.

"You missed some." He heard Aya say softly before leaning in and licking the jelly that had been on the outside of his mouth. "Got it." She smacked her lips together with a smile. Misa fumed behind her.

"That is my job! He is my fiancee!"

"I was just helping him." She put her hands behind her hand, turning away from the blonde. Light felt himself blushing at her appearance. She stood there in nothing but a bra and very short shorts. The two women began arguing and Light let out a deep breath. He walked over to the bedroom.

Light gave an angry glare when he saw that Mikami followed him. The prosecutor wore long black sweat pants that were took long for him and a black tee shirt. The man looked much younger in lazy clothes and no glasses. Still, it gave him no excuse for following him around like a lost puppy.

"What is it?"

"I just saw you walking away and wanted to make sure you were okay." The older man replied.

"You can leave now." Mikami had an unsure look on his face. He glanced back at the door, then stepped over to Light and sat down next to him. "I thought I said leave. I'd like a little bit of time on my own."

"Do you really think we can do this?"

"What do you mean by that?" Light glared at him.

"I mean continue your reign as Kira. Without the Death Note, what is stopping the police from catching you again. I know hiding is our best bet right now but if you want to continue your kingdom, you are going to have to go public. I know we are planning that tonight but it's not too late to turn back. We could just live free." Mikami said softly, playing with his fingers as he spoke.

As much as Light wanted to scream at Mikami, he understood where he came from. The man did not want anything else to happen to anyone.

"I have to." Light told him, putting up his "I care about what happens to _us_" act. "We have to continue or else escaping from Near's grasp is useless."

Mikami gave a understand nod. He stood up and left the room. Light wondered if he realized that he wanted to be alone or was he stupid enough to think that Light just needed time to think.

With all of the people in his apartment, Light could not think straight. He had to make sure that there was not anything that could go wrong tonight. If they were caught, then everything would have been for nothing. Plus, Light's chances of escaping would be dramatically decreased. Light's eyes lowered into thin slits. He knew that he couldn't make any mistakes. He would raise back to his former glory.

* * *

They had gone over the plan many times. Light, Mikami and Misa would all be going inside Sakura TV station while the others would be standing at different points on the outside of the building. Light was sure that after their broadcast, people who had seen it would be coming to the station.

With the lack of a spokesperson or any news about Kira, Kira's Kingdom now only aired once a week at night, where they discussed their faith but still questioned why Kira had not done anything. Truthfully, when Light had watched it last week, it was extremely boring. He was sure that the only people still watching it were the worshippers.

Light chuckled to himself. He'd make it interesting.

"Sir." Kengo broke the silence. "What about him?"

They had all been sitting on the couches, making sure everyone knew what they were supposed to do. While they were getting ready, they had taken Takeshi, their own prisoner, out of the closet and had him watch them. Light knew he was going to need to prove that he was Kira. When they were escaping, Light remembered that he needed to prove himself and also remembered one of the names he had seen in the criminal records he had read when they first arrested him.

Though, killing the man was also tricky too. Ryuk had just floated above Light 24/7, watching them all come up with plans. Multiple times, Light had tried to talk to Ryuk but he was always interrupted and asked who he was talking to. Light left the apartment for the first time yesterday. He felt uncomfortable standing in a dark, empty ally but it was the only place he could talk to the shinigami.

He asked Ryuk for, just this time, if he would write the man's name in the Death Note. Ryuk chuckled at him, asking him he lost it. Then, Light offered him twenty apples for the one name. Of course the shinigami fell for it.

Only Light knew about it, but on his signal, Ryuk would write his name in the notebook, they would all wait 40 seconds and watch the man die.

Light looked up at Kengo with a small smirk. "One of you guys are going to need to bring him in."

As the clock stroke nine, they all loaded into two different cars. Upon arriving, the three going into the station quickly entered. The six cops were all dressed in common clothes, though they were concealing weapons on them. Light and Mikami had nothing on them and Misa carried a large black purse, holding the things they would need.

Light laughed at how easy it was to get up into the studio. People who worked here must have been really stupid. They really believed that the three of them were part of the studio audience, though the show had started twenty minutes ago. The three of them sat with the others in the audience, listening to the two men on set ramble on.

They all sat in the audience for about fifteen minutes before deciding to execute their mission. While Mikami and Light snuck behind the set, Misa walked to the bathroom. Moments later, she walked out in a more business-like outfit with a long black hair wig. Light had told Misa that she looked like Aya when they first came up with the disguise, which made Misa want to change it. Light don't know what Aya did, but she somehow convinced Misa to keep it.

Light and Mikami watched her go up to one of the men working on the set. They quickly placed on the masks Misa had handed them before she left for the bathroom. The two wore the same masks as the ones they had escaped with from prison. They noticed the man's surprised face as Misa walked away from him. He quickly ran up to another man and whispered in his ear, who then wore the same expression the as the previous man.

"We have a special announcement!" One of the men who was speaking before put his index finger in his ear. He must have had an earpiece and got information through it. Meanwhile, Misa ran over and grabbed Light and Mikami, bringing them over to the man she spoke to before. He stared at the two suspiciously, then growled, "This better not be a joke."

"Though it's been two months since we last seen any action from Kira, we have breaking news! Kira has chosen a new spokesperson and he is with us tonight!" The man said happily. At once, everyone in the audience gasped loudly. "That's right! You heard it here first on Sakura TV! Kira's new spokesperson is here with us tonight and he's about to speak to us!"

The old man they had spoke to said, "You're on." and shoved the two men on the set.

"Two of you?" The other speaker on the set stared at Mikami and Light.

"He's just help." Light told him, pointing to Mikami, who was nodding.

The other also nodded and took the microphone off his suit. He handed it to Light with shaky hands.

Light took it and turned on his heels to look at the cameras in front of him. He was relieved that he was wearing a mask or else he was look like a nervous idiot on television right now. He quietly swallowed before speaking.

"I know that there has been many questions about the incident two weeks ago." He began, fists clenched tight. "Unfortunately, those questions cannot be answered publicly. Secondly, as much as I would hate to admit it, there was no activities from Kira in the past few months because of the problems that arised, leading to recent events."

There was a long silence. Then, "There had only been a week or so of waiting time when Kira chose Takada after Namikawa. What took so long this time?"

"Once again, it is complicated." Light noticed that, during his reply, Akira snuck in and forced Takeshi to sit in the audience. He whispered something in the older man's ear before leaving the room.

"Why are you wearing a mask?"

This question brought reactions from everyone.

"Yeah! Show us your face! Kira would want us to know who his disciple is!"

"Why are you hiding your identity?"

"Show us!"

"Come on."

Oddly enough, when Light raised his hand, motioning he wanted silence, everyone became quiet. Light laughed. He liked having that kind of power. "Fine. I'll tell you why." He reached for his mask. Everyone's eyes widened as his hand snaked over the top. It was quite melodramatic. Especially since all Light was doing was scratching his forehead. His hand fell back down to his side as he quickly announced, "I am Kira."

No one made a sound. They were in disbelief. The people were not sure if he was just joking or if he was a lunatic. Moments later, they all began talking at once. Light could not distinguish one comprehensable phrase from all their shouting. He sighed and looked back at the audience, ignoring the man sitting feet away from him. "I know you don't believe me but I will prove it."

Light walked over to the audience and grabbed Takeshi's wrists. He cried loudly and drew back his arm. "You have no choice." Light whispered so that only the fugitive could hear it. Light pulled on his wrists again. Unwillingly, the man stood up and followed Light to the stage.

Grabbing a chair from the side of the set, Light placed it in the middle of the set and motioned for Takeshi to sit in it. The fugitive, who appeared to be at the point of tears, reluctantly sat down. "This man received the death sentence in prison, scheduled in late July. He was arrested for the rape and homicide of six different women. Don't you think he deserves death?"

At once, all of the audience stood up, arguing. Light still could not understand then. "Don't you think this is a bit too rash? Killing someone on public television?" One of the hosts of the show asked Light.

Staring at his watch, Light counted in his head, "_35, 36, 37..." _"It's too late to go back." Light was smiling behind his mask as the unwilling man began to groan and doubled over in his chair. He then fell to the floor. Men from the sides rushed in, checking the man's body, though everyone already knew what they were going to say.

"He's dead!"

Light heard Ryuk's chuckled. "Is using 'death sentence' supposed to be some kind of joke, using it as the signal?"

People began to rush towards Light, forcing him to take a step back. "Lord Kira! Please, tell us what to do!" They cried, sinking to their knees. The hosts still sat in their chairs, petrified of what had just happened.

Light laughed as he merely turned around and left the place. Misa and Mikami quickly followed him, along with the others who had just seen what Light had done in person. Upon arrival to the outside doors, the three found hundreds of cars and people who had seen also seen quickly gaining on the building. Light spotted the car they came from and dashed to it.

The three gathered in the car. Kengo stomped on the pedal, escaping the scene with a loud squeal. Mikami looked over his shoulder, making sure the others were still behind them before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Mission accomplished." Kyou said, sitting in the passengers seat with a big smile.

* * *

"Near! Did you-"

"Yes." Near answered quietly. He hugged his knees close to his chest. His expression had not changed as they had been watching the report. Aizawa, Ide and Mogi entered the room seconds afters Matsuda had burst through the door. The two teams had been watching multiple televisions. Near had told them that Light was going to need to appear on television if he was going to try to gain power again so they were going to have to watch every channel.

It did not suprise Near that Light chose 'Kira's Kingdom'. In all truth, it was more like Light was mocking Near than hiding from him by going to such an obvious place.

"So what are we going to do?" Matsuda questioned the young detective. Everyone stared at Near, awaiting his reaction.

Slowly, Near's head turned towards the young, black haired male. He stared in silence. Then, "Nothing."

Matsuda's jaw dropped to the cold floor of the investigation room. It took a minute for the comment to truly register in Matsuda's head. Once it did, he exploded.

"What do you mean nothing?" He screamed at the younger man. "We can't just sit here and do nothing! Light is going to kill more people if we don't stop him!"

"No he's not."

"What do you mean by that?" Matsuda's voice was still loud in the small room Near and the SPK members all sat in.

Near blankly watched Matsuda. "Light no longer has the notebook. The only way I can assume that he killed that man is that he asked the shinigami for help."

"That can't be right!" Aizawa commented. "One of the rules said that you cannot communicate with the shinigami unless you touch their notebook! We destroyed the notebook."

"We destroyed the one Light had." Near continued. "In case you forgot, the shinigami wrote down Light's name in his own notebook. Not only does that present the question of why Light is still alive, but that also means that sometime while Light was in contact with the shinigami and the Death Note, he touched the shinigami's."

"But..." Matsuda looked depressed. "That would explain why we would not have seen him." Near nodded. "But what are we going to do?"

Near started to twist a white lock of hair around his finger. "Nothing, for now. We'll wait it out until we find an open spot. Some way we can get closer to Light. And when we do, we'll stop him."

Hope filled the members of the Task Force. Matsuda brought up his fist and grinned. "Right!" He smiled. "We will stop him!"

* * *

It's been a while since we've seen these guys!

L: It's been a chapter...

Me: Shut it! I know that... but a chapter is a lot in fan fic time...

Until next time!


End file.
